Run Away With Me
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: Celina is traveling with her family to America. Recently she has been responsible for household duties due to her mother's death. She meets an officer but pushes him away, will she finally let her needs come first and allow herself to be happy?
1. A New Life

**Title: Run Away With Me**

**Rating: K+**

**Author: Meeeee (doctors gal1792)**

**Warnings: None as of right now.**

**Summary: Celina Roberts and her family are second class passengers on the Titanic. Their father has been offered the job of a lifetime in New York City, heading up his firms American offices. This is just what they need. Celina has had to be the lady of the house since her mother died three years previously. On the Titanic, Celina meets fourth officers Joseph Boxhall, who despite his immediate attraction to Celina, she tries to push him away because her responsibilities must come first. What will happen to this family as they travel to America, and will Celina finally put herself and her needs before everyone else's? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or anything really. I own the characters of my own creation (The Roberts family) and no money was made off of the writing of this story. **

**Authors Note****: Okay, so I had started this a while ago and then gave up on it…but given the 100****th**** anniversary, I really wanted to write something. So, instead of coming up with a totally new idea, I decided to return to this with some tweaking in the plot and characters. No longer first person and no longer are they a family from Prussia…They are an English family of middle class standards…I really hope you will read this and enjoy it…I plan on really committing to this story, this time. **

Chapter 1-A New Life

"Miss. Roberts, will you please answer the question?"

The girl looked up at the group of expectant men; she recalled briefly that they had asked her a question...something about the incident. Her brow furrowed in confusion, "I am sorry, can you please repeat the question?"

"Of course," Senator Smith said. Celina could tell he was trying to be kind but that he was also growing incredibly frustrated with her, "All I wanted to know is if you actually saw the ice berg, since you said you were up on deck looking for Officer Boxhall at the time of collision."

Celina thought again and her gaze caught Joseph's, he nodded encouragingly at her and somehow that pulled her enough out of her confusion to be able to look at the Senator, "Yes sir...I did see the ice berg when the ship hit."

"Thank you, Miss. Roberts. You may go, now."

She carefully stood to her feet and Joseph quickly moved to help her step down from the stand and over to her seat so she could rejoin her family.

In a matter of days, Celina Roberts went from having everything she could ever possibly want or need in life, to going through the days like an empty and hollow shell. If someone had told her three weeks previously how much her life would change, she would have laughed in their face. Now it was a miracle if you could get her to smile, at all.

–-

"Celina, Greta, Ella...come here, quickly!" A voice called.

Celina looked up from where she had been sitting in the front sitting room of their home at the sounds of her father's voice. She got to her feet, carefully setting her needlework down and followed her younger sisters into the front hall where their father stood.

"Father, what is it? Is everything okay?" Greta asked concern laced in her voice.

"Everything is just wonderful!" The man was grinning and Celina honestly could not remember her father ever being this happy before, at least not since before their mother had died. "I have been promoted!" He announced to his three daughters.

Celina cried, throwing her arms around him, "Oh Papa, I am so proud of you!"

Mr. Roberts kissed his oldest on the cheek, "That's not just all. This promotion...it will mean a new life for us. The promotion is the head of the firm...in New York."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, Celina carefully working through the news, then her eyes lit up once more, "You mean...we are moving to America?" she whispered, smiling.

He nodded, "Yes...my dear sweet girls. My firm is paying for two single berth, second class rooms and one double berth, second class room, on the Titanic!" He cried.

Greta's eyes were wide, "Papa you mean..." she glanced down at the newspaper that was sitting on a table, still where it had been left abandoned earlier that morning. A picture of the Titanic was blaring across the front, announcing the departure day from Southampton, which wasn't but an hour's journey in carriage from their home. "Papa, you mean to say that not only will we be going to America...but we'll be going on the grandest ship in the world?"

"That's right, my girl!" He grinned and pulled Greta to him in a tight embrace.

The toddler did not quite understand why her family members were so excited, but the child applauded and cheered anyways. Celina looked at young Ella and picked her sister up, "Oh my dear baby sister!" She grinned and kissed the baby on the cheek.

Three years previously, when Eleanor Roberts was born, the girls lost their mother. After Eleanor had been born their mother survived for about a week, but due to the complications of the birth and not having the medicine she needed, Grace Roberts died. It had been a serious blow to their father and the responsibility of caring for the young baby had fallen on Celina, who was the oldest of the three girls. It had been very rough at first for her to get used to the new life, and she would be lying if she ever told you it had been easy. However, Celina faced the challenges and did the best she could with what she had. It was one of the main contributing factors to the reason why she was yet to be married. Being twenty-one years of age and being from a relatively high class family, it was considered unusual. But, Celina felt her duties to care for her sisters and to be the one to fix meals and clean the home was a much more pressing issue than who she would marry, even if it did cause people to whisper about her.

"The ship leaves at noon on the tenth," their father began, pulling Celina from her memories. "That means we have three days to pack what we need, and then the firm will be paying to arrange to have the rest of our things packed up and shipped over to us once we are settled in a bit at the new house."

"Well, if we only have three days left to pack, we should get started!" Greta announced, grinning before heading up the stairs.

Celina watched her sister run and shook her head, smiling, "Oh Papa, I'm so proud," she said as she looked back at him.

Her father held his arms out for the toddler who had begun to play with her sisters earrings and he carefully took little Ella into his arms, "Thank you, love. It means so much coming from you." He bounced his youngest, smiling at the child, "Now…you should go and begin packing as well! We have quite a lot to do and a very small amount of time to do it in."

"Yes papa," Celina said, smiling once more before carefully walking up the stairs and into her bedroom.

'America,' she thought. The land of opportunity and freedom, this was a new start and she couldn't be more excited."


	2. A Last Look at Home

Chapter 2

A Last Look at Home

Over the next three days, the Roberts family did nothing but pack and get ready for the trip. They woke up very early on the morning of the tenth and departed for Southampton. It took about an hour or so but finally they made it to the busy and bustling docks of Southampton. Celina stepped down from the carriage and picked little Ella up, "Lina!" the toddler exclaimed, "It's so big!"

Celina smiled at the usage of her sister's nickname, "I know, darling...it's about eight-hundred and eighty-two feet long!"

"Wow," Eleanor said, looking at the monster of a ship.

Greta stepped down next and smiled up at the ship. Despite the row she and Celina had endured earlier that morning, she seemed to be in a better mood. Their father joined them a moment later, "Girls...your mother would have loved this," he said, his own gaze fixed on the ship.

Celina looked at her father and pecked him on the cheek, "Yes, I know she would have."

Mr. Roberts smiled at the girls again and turned just in time to see someone there, ready to help them load baggage onto the ship. He presented his tickets with room information and the steward loaded the luggage onto a cart and he pushed it towards the ship.

"Okay, do we have everything?" Celina asked handing her sister off to their father before inspecting the carriage they had arrived in. After deciding that they did indeed have everything, they headed towards the gangplank for the second class entrance. The family showed the officer their tickets and then they were told how to find their rooms.

By the time they found the three rooms, their luggage had already been loaded in. "Alright, Ella you will be sharing a room with Greta for the duration of the trip, okay?"

The toddler nodded at her older sister and followed Greta into her room to begin unpacking. Celina watched her father go into his room, who was across the hall from the girls, and then she went into her own room, closing the door carefully behind her. Celina sat down on the sofa that was against the wall and looked at her trunk. The steamer trunk was old and had belonged to her mother. Almost her entire wardrobe had been placed carefully into this old trunk. It was all they figured she would need until the second ship arrived in New York with the rest of the items from their home. After a moment of pondering on these things, Celina carefully unlocked the trunk and raised the lid. She began to pull out her clothing so that within an hour and a half, she was completely unpacked. Next, Celina placed an old portrait of her mother on the shelf in front of her mirror that hung above her water basin.

Celina stared at her appearance in the mirror for a moment and tucked a stray strand of hair back under her bun. Celina was a very pretty girl who had chocolate brown hair that when down, hung past her shoulders. But she almost always wore her hair up in a tight bun which showed off her fair skin and light blue eyes. After a moment she pulled her gaze away from the girl in the mirror and stepped out of the room to check on Greta and Ella.

"Are you girls settled in?" she called through the door.

Ella opened the door and looked up at her sister, "Yeah!" she said, grinning.

Celina took a step into the room and looked around. Her sister's had a bunk bed and she recognized the bottom bunk had been assigned as Ella's, due to the child's teddy bear sitting upright, against the pillow. "I thought perhaps we could take in some air and watch the ship depart," Celina offered.

Greta nodded, "That sounds lovely. Let's see if Papa wants to come with us."

The girls exited the room and went across the hall to their father's room. Celina knocked and waited for a response before saying, "Papa, we are going up to the deck to see the ship leave. Would you like to join us?"

The door opened and their father smiled, "Yes, I think that would be lovely."

The family closed and locked the doors of their rooms and walked up to the deck together. It was a beautiful day in Southampton that day. There was a bit of a breeze, which caused a cooler temperature, but that was to be expected since it was April and they were on the water. Mr. Roberts picked up Eleanor as they headed for the bow of the ship and found a small space where they could squeeze in and look down at the people who were below on the docks, there just to see the grandest ship in the world leave.

"There's so many people, papa!" Eleanor said, looking down over the side of the ship.

"Yes child, a lot of them are here to say goodbye to the people they love," he explained, "And some just want to see this beautiful ship." Mr. Roberts looked at his youngest, "We are going to be a part of history, because there has never been a ship like this before." The young toddler looked again at the people, although not fully understanding her father's words, she was clearly impressed.

Celina stared out at the city, as if trying to take in as much of the city she had never visited before. She was excited for America but she was also nervous and she had no idea if or when she would return to England. Everything she had ever known was here in this country, including her mother. Oh her mother, her dear sweet mother, who on today of all days, Celina wished desperately she could see. But, if her mother had survived, who would even be able to tell you where Celina would be in her life. She may have been married off and wouldn't even be on a ship to America right now. In all likelihood, if her mother had lived and Celina had been allowed to be the teenager she wanted to be, she would have been married by now and quite possibly, be a mother herself. She shook her head at the thought. Ella was enough to handle, but having one of her very own was a terrifying thought.

As Celina dived further into her thoughts, the ship finally began to pull away from the docks. They were finally on their way and now the time had come to finally and completely embrace this next chapter of their life. The Roberts family stared and waved back to the people of England, all with smiles on their faces and thoughts of the future filling their heads.

A/N-So I feel like chapter two was really repetitive…I apologize. I practically already have chapter three written…I came up with an idea last night and wound up writing it in my notebook during Geometry class this morning. So please, please review and enjoy! Thank you!


	3. Cries Out in the Dark

Chapter 3

Cries out in the Dark

For the rest of that first day on the ship, nothing very eventful happened. They ate lunch in the second class dining hall and met some of the passengers. There were the Beane's and Chapman's who were both on the Titanic, sailing to America for their honeymoon and for the prospects of a new life. Celina spent most of the day with her little sister and finally put Ella back in her room to take a nap before supper. Since Greta wanted to go and explore the library, Celina agreed to get a book she had brought from home and sit in Ella and Greta's room in order to watch over their younger sibling.

The family all ate dinner together and despite being in second class, the meal was nothing short of extravagant. Back in England, in their little home right outside of London, the family was by no means middle class or close to the bottom of the food chain. When Celina's mother had died, Celina took it upon herself to budget their funds out each month for the meals she would prepare. It was an unheard of practice for a family who lived rather comfortably, but she did not want to become some family who lived on only the finest meats and fishes and thought they were better than everyone else. So that night of April tenth, they enjoyed the fine salmon and beef, and they thought they must have honestly hit the jackpot of life.

"Celina, why do you never cook like this at home?" Greta asked as she wiped her mouth.

"Because it's expensive and only necessary to buy such fine foods when papa is entertaining, that's why. Now, be quiet and finish eating," Celina answered, turning her eyes back to the band that was playing music. She loved music and tonight her love intensified as she listened to the delicate violin strings produce some of the loveliest tunes her ears had ever heard.

After dinner, Mr. Roberts went to the second class smoking room to meet some of the other passengers whereas the girls retired to their rooms. Celina and Greta worked together to get Ella in bed and asleep. Greta said goodnight to her sister and Celina herself went to her bedroom. It had been a very long day and she was looking forward to having a few days of rest.

* * *

"So, I would say that we had a very good first day."

Joseph Boxhall looked up at the voice that had spoken. It had been Officer Lightoller and even though not all of the officers were currently on duty, they had all assembled to discuss the day's events.

"Yes, I would agree that we had a very good launch," Officer Murdoch said, a warm smile on his face.

"Oh, except for Lowe here got coerced into doing a Steward's job," Moody said, laughing.

"Shut up, Jim," Harold grumbled.

Boxhall tried to hide his smile, "Oh yeah, I found myself wondering why you were down in first class carrying some woman's luggage for her."

Harold Lowe shook his head at the younger officer, "She claimed one of the first class stewards who was supposed to be on hand to help her wasn't there when they arrived in their car and she "simply could not wait any longer for a Steward to arrive because her darling Pookie hated large crowds."

The officers stared and it was Herbert Pittman who spoke up and offered, "I'm assuming Pookie is her dog?"

Lowe nodded, "Terrible little creature. I don't understand some of these first class people. Some can be very polite and some are just so damn demanding."

Will shook his head, "Well Harold, unfortunately it is in our job description. It would not have boded well for your career if you had refused to help her."

"Which is exactly why I bit my tongue and helped her," Harold said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright well," Chief Officer Henry Wilde looked at his pocket watch, "It's getting late. Those of you not on duty right now, get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow, those of you who are on duty, go find something to do."

The officers nodded and Boxhall looked at Wilde, "Sir, did you still want me to see if I could find a spare set of binoculars down in the hold?"

Wilde nodded, "Yes...I have no idea why a damn crewman who isn't even on this ship has the key to the box, but the look outs could do with the binoculars. It is ice season after all."

Boxhall nodded and headed for the door that led to the inside of the ship, very happy to be in the warmth and brightly lit hallways.

* * *

Celina awoke in a panic. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she knew that something was. The frightened cries of a child reached her ears and she knew it was Ella. Celina moved quickly, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, her feet quickly found her slippers. She stood up and put on her dressing gown, heading for the door.

She pulled the door of her bedroom and went to her right, to the room that Greta and Ella were in. She tried the handle, but it was locked.

"Greta?" she called, "Greta, what's wrong?" But, Celina knew for Ella to be crying like that, it had to mean that the child was alone. "Ella, my darling, what's wrong?"

"Lina!" the child cried, "It's dark!"

"Where is Greta?"

"I don't know!"

"Can you open the door?"

"No!"

Celina bit her lip to keep from cursing Greta. 'Curse these doors,' she muttered. She tried the door again, but it still wouldn't budge. She was starting to panic and her face must have shown it because at that moment, a young man in a blue officer's uniform turned a corner and came to a stop when he saw the young girl.

"Is everything okay, miss?" he asked, looking her over quickly, as if checking to see if she had been hurt.

She shook her head in despair, No, my baby sister woke up in a terrible fit. My sister Greta is nowhere to be found and Ella is locked in, in the dark."

The officer's face turned to one of serious concern and he himself tried the handle on the door. He pushed his weight against the door, trying to get it budge, "Damn these White Star Line materials," he muttered, then looked at Celina, "Oh, forgive my language, miss."

"Oh no problem," Celina tried to laugh, "I said something similar before you arrived."

The officer looked at the door then back to Celina, "Watch out, I'm going to try and get it to, open by throwing my weight against the door, okay?"

Celina nodded and watched as the officer took a step back and then he threw all of his weight against the door. That seemed to do the trick because in a flash Ella had run out into the brightly lit hall and threw herself around Celina's legs. Celina bent down and picked the child up, "My darling, what happened?"

"I had a bad dream; papa had gone to be with mama!" Ella cried.

Celina rubbed Ella's back, "Oh my girl, but papa is okay!"

The officer watched the two sisters with a kind face.

"But Lina, it was so dark! Eta is gone!" The toddler buried her face into Celina's neck.

"I know love, but it was just a dream."

It was at that moment that Greta turned a corner and stopped in her tracks, "What is going on?"

Celina set Ella down, "You left her alone?" she cried.

Greta frowned, "What?"

"You left Ella alone, locked in the dark, in a strange place! What is the matter with you?" Celina practically shouted.

"I had to use the lavatory! In case you did not notice, we do not have them in our rooms!" Greta shouted back, raising her hands in defense.

"You should not have locked her in! Or at the very least, you should have left a light on!"

"I did not expect to be gone and I was not going to leave the door unlocked!"

"You are so foolish, Greta!" Celina cried.

At that moment, Mr. Roberts emerge from his room. "What is all of this shouting?" he asked, looking at his daughters.

"Ella was having a nightmare and I could not get into her because Greta left her alone, locked in, in the dark!" Celina explained.

Mr. Roberts looked at Greta, "Why did you leave?"

"I had to use the lavatory!" Greta responded, clearly annoyed.

Mr. Roberts then looked to the young Officer, very confused now, "Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me sir. My name is Joseph Boxhall. I am the fourth officer and I was on my way to the hold to retrieve something when I came across your daughter. I helped her get into the room," the young man explained.

Mr. Roberts was about to ask how exactly they got into a locked room when he saw some of the splintered wood from where the door had been broken, "Oh goodness, that is going to be expensive," he sighed, looking at the door.

"I am just going to explain to my Chief Officer what happened and I am sure everything will be okay. Officer Wilde has children, himself," Officer Boxhall smiled.

Greta took a step into her room and turned on the light. She closed the door and after a moment opened it again, "At least it still latches."

Celina sighed, "Thank you Mr. Boxhall, we don't need to keep you from your duties any longer."

"It was not a problem at all. I hope your sister does not have any more nightmares," he said, smiling at the girl before excusing himself and continuing on down the hall.

"Just go to bed, Greta. Ella can sleep with me tonight," Celina said, picking the toddler up.

Greta was about to say something when she saw the stern look on her father's face, so instead she went into her room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry we woke you up, papa," Celina said, sighing.

"It is okay, just so long as everyone is alright." He kissed his daughters on the forehead, "Now try to get some sleep."

"Yes papa."

Celina carried her sister into her room and carefully closed the door. She set the toddler down in the bed and removed her slippers and dressing gown before climbing into the bed beside Ella, who was already fast asleep. It took a lot longer for Celina to fall asleep however. Her mind kept racing and her thoughts kept going back to Officer Boxhall and how grateful she was to him. She was going to have to find him in the morning and give her compliments to his Chief Officer, but she had no idea how to go about doing something like that. Eventually she decided she would think on these things in the morning and she finally fell asleep again.

**A/N- **

**This is literally all I did yesterday…was write this while I was in Geometry, French, and Chemistry. I really hope you like it…and we've met all of the officers and now Celina has met Joseph! Please if you a****re reading it just drop me a quick review, I'd really appreciate it!**


	4. Getting To Know You

**A/N- Thanks to those people who have been reading. I know you're there, so thank you! Thank you to my reviewer and to the lovely person who added this to their story alert list. **

**Please if you are reading this story just drop me a review. I haven't written Titanic fanfic in so long so I'm a little self-conscious about my writing…so please, please let me know if you like it or not! **

**Thank you! **

**xxxxx**

Chapter 4

Getting To Know You

The next morning, Celina and Greta were barely speaking to each other. Greta was still angry about being talked to like she was a child and Celina was still angry that Greta had just left Ella alone in the dark, knowing full well about the toddler's fear of the dark. Their father was just left alone in the midst of the feud, not having the slightest clue about how to handle it. This was something Mrs. Roberts would have dealt with. At some point, before lunch time, Celina excused herself from her family's activities on the deck to head in the general direction of the bridge. She climbed up a small set of stairs and that was when she came across the bridge.

Celina looked around and spotted an older man in a blue uniform, similar to Officer Boxhall's. "Excuse me sir?" she asked.

The man stopped and looked at her, "Yes miss?"

"I was wondering if Officer Boxhall was available?" she asked, hopefully.

He nodded, "Is everything okay?" he asked, before going to retrieve the officer.

Celina smiled, "Oh of course, it is just that last night he was of some assistance to my little sister and I, and I wanted to thank him again."

The officer's face turned into a grin, "Ah, so you are the one with the broken door?"

She blushed, "Well, my sister is..."

"Yes, he told us what happened last night. I'm Chief Officer Wilde," he introduced, taking his hat off to her.

Celina smiled again, "It's very lovely to meet you! My name is Celina Roberts."

He nodded, "It's very nice to meet you, Miss. Roberts. Wait here just a moment and I will go and fetch Joe."

"Thank you very much, sir."

Celina watched the man walk into an enclosed area, where she could only assume was where they controlled the ship. He returned only a moment later with Officer Boxhall in tow, "Ah, how very lovely to see you again!" Joseph greeted, smiling.

"I will leave you two, if you need anything, I'll be in here." Once again, Wilde tipped his hat and then disappeared.

Celina gave Officer Boxhall a polite smile, "I just came up here to thank you again, for everything you did for me last night. You have no idea how much it meant to me or to Ella. She talked only about you at the breakfast table this morning."

Boxhall seemed to like this notion, "Oh well it was really not a problem, Miss...?" he trailed off, realizing that he didn't actually know Celina's last name.

"Oh my last name is Roberts! But, you can call me Celina!" She introduced, smiling.

He smiled back, "Well in that case, you can call me Joe."

"Alright," she smiled wider still.

"Anyways, it was my pleasure Celina. I hope your sister was able to sleep after all of that excitement."

She nodded, "Yes, Ella slept in my room and she went straight to bed. I would have brought her up here but my father was going to take her down soon for lunch and then a nap."

"Yes, those are important for young ladies," Joseph said.

Celina laughed, "Yes...especially for those young ladies who are only three!"

He was about to make another comment when he noticed the other officers watching the two interact from the wheel room. "Would you like to take a bit of a walk? Unless, you have to be somewhere?"

She shook her head, "I do not have to be anywhere, so a walk would sound lovely."

Joseph nodded and briefly contemplated extending his arm for hers but he decided against it and turned to walk up the deck with her. "If you do not mind me asking, but...do you think the situation would have been better handled if your mother had taken care of it? Or is she back home?"

Celina bit her lip, "Well she is back home...in a sense. But, to be honest my mother died giving birth to Ella. After that, in order to keep my father from falling apart...I took over everything. I became the lady of the house and so I cook, clean, wash the clothes, and I make sure everyone gets off to where they need to be by the time they need to be there."

"Oh Celina, I'm so sorry about your mother. I did not mean to imply or-"

"No Joseph there is no way you could have known. Do not apologize!"

He relaxed a bit, "I only ask because I thought the less tension between the two of you the better. I know that when it looks like my brothers or I are going to have a disagreement, I leave so as to avoid upsetting them. But I suppose, in your case, you or your father were the only ones who could step in to that situation."

She thought about his words for a moment in her head. It was a little impertinent but it did not bother her so much. Celina just found it interesting that this man she barely knew cared enough about her fighting with her sisters. "The less tension in a situation with Greta and I, is always better. Unfortunately, since I have had to be the lady of the house for the last three years, it is not always easy." She glanced up at him, "I had to stop being the young girl I was and become a woman who sometimes has to make rules and decisions that my father will always agree on but Greta does not always agree with them."

He listened to her and felt sadness in his heart. Joseph couldn't imagine having lost his mother and then having to raise a baby and take care of the family. He could only imagine how hard it must be for, to what sounded like him, to have her childhood taken away and adulthood forced upon her shoulders. But unfortunately, in this day and age, it was far from uncommon and there wasn't much you could do about it. "Well I commend you for taking the responsibility and handling it. A lot of young people in your position would have left or refused to do it. It's not exactly fair for someone to deal with that."

Celina gave a sad smile, "Yes but I could not just leave the baby. Greta did not know two things about caring for a baby."

"I'm sure when your sister is older and has a family of her own, she will understand the choices and decisions you've made," he told her, giving her a warm smile.

Celina didn't immediately respond and she walked over to the side of the ship and looked down at the water and then back to Officer Boxhall, "I really hope you are right about that, Joseph."

Joseph joined her at the side of the ship and looked down at the Ocean and then back to Celina, taking in her young face that showed signs of age around the eyes. He thought she was stunning and honestly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen before. After another moment of them being in a comfortable silence he asked, "So what is prompting the trip to America? Vacation or family, I mean, I can tell that you are from England so I know you aren't going back home," he laughed.

Celina smiled, happy to not have to discuss her relationship with Greta any longer and looked at Boxhall, "Well my father is a lawyer in London and they are setting up offices in New York and they asked him to be in charge of those offices. So they are paying for our entire family to move to America."

He smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful opportunity for your family!"

She nodded, "Yes, my father deserves this. He has worked so hard all of his life for this firm and it is about time that his hard work does not go unnoticed."

"Will you miss England?" he asked her.

Celina thought for a moment before giving a slight shrug, "I think I will. For now, I am just happy to be out of that house for a bit and out of that town. The only time I had ever been to London was before my mother died so I have never really gone anywhere except for deeper into the country side to visit my grandparents."

"New York is an interesting place very large and busy. Much like London I guess but different in its own right."

"I look forward to sightseeing."

For about another ten minutes or so they talked about their upbringing and various other things. As the moments passed they found it easier to be in each other's company. But eventually he escorted her back to the Second Class entrance so she could join her family.

"I shall see you around later on," she told him, smiling.

"I look forward to it."

Boxhall watched her go before returning to the Bridge, "Well...she was very pretty," Wilde commented.

"I told you she was," he said, raising an eyebrow at his Chief Officer.

"So, are you going to see her again?" Moody asked.

Boxhall shrugged, "Well her little sister wants to thank me...so maybe before supper." He tried to act like he didn't care either way. But the truth was he thought she was intriguing and very beautiful. Joseph Boxhall had no idea what it was about this girl, but he just knew that he wanted to know more about her.


	5. An Invitation

**A/N- Thank you to my dear sweet reviewers! You guys are awesome! Please keep them coming because the keep me inspired. This chapter is quite long (for my standards anyways) so enjoy and please let me know what you think! **

**xxxx**

Chapter 5

An Invitation

After Celina ate she returned to her room to check on Ella. The child was sound asleep, curled up in the blankets on her bed. She bent over her little sister and kissed her on the forehead, carefully brushing the child's light brown locks out of her face while she did so. Celina turned back to her mirror and pulled her hair down out of its knot. There were a few stray hairs hanging down and she wanted to fix them.

Once her brown hair was hanging down she looked down for her silver handled hairbrush but it wasn't on the shelf next to her mother's picture where she had left it. Celina frowned and looked around for the brush. It wasn't in a drawer, the wardrobe where her clothing was, or on the sofa; it wasn't anywhere in the room. The thought crossed her mind that maybe Greta had it so she quietly left her room and went next door and knocked.

"Yes?" Greta's voice called through the door.

"Greta its Celina, I need to ask you something."

There was some movement on the other side of the door and then it opened, Greta raised an eyebrow at Celina's appearance, "Yes?"

"Have you seen my hairbrush? I cannot find it anywhere in my room," Celina explained.

"Oh yes, sorry. I seemed to have left mine at home, somehow, so I borrowed yours." Greta disappeared into her room and returned a moment later with the brush.

Celina took it and turned it over in her hands, pulling the blonde hair out of the bristles. Greta was the only one with blonde hair in the family, because their mother had been blonde. Celina frowned, "Why did you not ask if you could borrow this?"

"Well you were not around for me to ask. You were off gallivanting around the ship with the officer who broke my door," Greta answered.

"Excuse me? I was not gallivanting with Officer Boxhall. I went to thank him for helping me take care of our sister last night. Which is more than I can say for you," Celina replied.

Greta glared at Celina, "Can you please go now and stop bothering to tell me what a terrible sister I apparently am?

"Gladly, but do not go in my room and take things again that do not belong to you," Celina retorted before turning on her heels and returning to her room.

Once back in her room, Celina closed the door and locked it. She sat down quietly on the sofa and examined the brush. Carefully she began to pull the hairs out of it that did not belong to her and once she was done, Celina got to her feet once more and began to brush her hair and carefully pin it back up. Once she was content with her appearance, she sat down again and opened up a book. After a while the words began to melt together and exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

xxxx

"Lina," a voice whispered. "Lina," it said again. "LEEEEEENA!"

Celina awoke with a start and sent her book flying. She looked around, a little confused before realizing there was a toddler on the sofa beside her, "Eleanor?" she asked, giving the child a look.

"Hi," Ella said, grinning.

"Oh what are you up to?" Celina asked, pulling her sister into her lap with her.

"I jus' woke up...can we go outside 'fore supper?"

Celina thought about it for a moment and looked at the clock that was hanging above her bed. They would all be eating supper at six and it was now three. She then looked back at her sister, "Yes, I think going outside would be okay. Let's just straighten out your dress." Celina stood to her feet and rearranged her little sister's curls and straightened out the pinafore on her dress. Before departing from her room she tucked a stray hair up under her bun that had come loose when she had fallen asleep.

"Alright, now hold my hand while we walk, alright?" She instructed Ella. The child nodded and took her sister's hand as they walked up the halls and to the second class deck.

Celina smiled as the warmth of the sun reached their skin for the second time that day. The sun was hanging high in the sky and they were steaming along at a steady pace. She walked over to the side of the ship, still holding on to Ella's hand, and she looked over at the water.

"Lina, I want to see!" she said, looking up at her sister.

"Okay, Ella," Celina was about to bend down to pick the child up when she heard a polite clearing of a voice.

"Well fancy seeing you here."

Celina stood to her full height and gave Boxhall a polite smile, "Well hello, Mr.-I mean Joseph."

He chuckled, "I trust lunch was agreeable?"

She nodded, "Yes, it was very lovely."

"Lina," a voice whispered as a hand tugged on her dress.

Celina looked down at her sister, "Oh yes Ella, I know. But do you remember? This is Officer Boxhall; he was the one who helped me get into your room last night."

The child looked up at the officer and her face lit up, "Hi!" she greeted.

He bent down to the child's height and removed his hat, "Well hello Miss. Roberts. I hope no more nightmares?"

She nodded, "Nope!"

He smiled at the child, "That is excellent news."

Celina watched the two interact as Ella told him about the breakfast she had eaten that morning and then her lunch and how her papa had promised her to desert that night if she ate everything on her plate. After a moment she turned away and looked back down at the water, her mind drifting away in thought.

_"Will you promi__se me something, child?"_

_ Celina took her mother's cold hand and pressed it to her cheek, trying to will some warmth into it and nodded, "Yes of course, mama. What is it?"_

_ "You have to take care of your sisters. I fear before the day is out I shall be w__ith our Heavenly Father, and I need to be able to go without having any unfinished business here on Earth."_

_ The girl felt fat tears well in her eyes, "Yes mama, I promise I will take care of Greta and Ella. I will always protect them and make sure they gr__ow up to be wonderful women in society."_

_ "You have always been such a good girl, thank you my child. Now, you must not cry. Be strong for your mama, alright?"_

_ Celina took a deep breath and brushed her tears away, "Yes mama. I love you." She stood to he__r feet and kissed her mother's cool forehead before she was ushered out of the room by the doctor._

"Celina?" a voice asked, close by.

She shook her head, as if shaking away the memory that had floated to the surface of her mind and she looked to the voice that had called her name. Ella and Joseph had long since ended their conversation about mealtime on the Titanic and they had been watching her.

"Oh, forgive me I was...thinking."

The child took this as a simple enough answer and began to pull on Celina's hand towards the bough of the ship, but Joseph knew there was more to it. He had been around his cousins and his mother, even his grandmothers, and he was usually able tell when woman was deep in thought about something important or something that was bothering them. It was something that someone who was typically quiet could easily pick up on. But before he could say anything to Celina, she was following her little sister to the bough.

Celina reached the very end of the ship and picked her little sister up and stood by the railing so that the child could see the ocean. Boxhall followed the two but watched them interact from a distance. This was a much nicer sight than Celina and Greta fighting. Celina had a look of total love and devotion on her eyes as she watched the child point out things and speak. Ella said something and the sisters both laughed. He walked over to join them again. "Don't you work?" Celina teased, looking at him.

He was about to respond when he heard his name called. Joseph turned and saw an older man who was dressed in a nice suit approaching them, "Officer Boxhall, I require your input on something," the man said in a thick Irish accent.

"Oh, hello Mr. Andrews," he said, tipping his hat to the man, "What can I help you with?"

Thomas was about to respond but instead looked at the young girl and the child, "Oh forgive me," he seemed to think he interrupted something. He glanced at Boxhall and began to wonder if he had missed the memo that Boxhall had brought along his family with him. But he didn't even remember ever reading that Boxhall was married. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you and your...?" he trailed off.

Joseph stared at Thomas for a moment and then realized what Thomas was asking, "Oh no sir, this is Miss. Celina Roberts and her sister Eleanor from second class. I made her acquaintance last night in the second class hallway and I was just checking to see if her sister was doing better today," he explained.

Thomas' eyes lit up, "Ah see that is the thing I was coming to you about. I came across a broken door in second class and when I asked Wilde about it he explained some of it briefly but told me to come to you about the situation. Given the circumstances I am not in the least upset about it because doors can be replaced. However, Bruce came across it and he is not exactly thrilled. The officers know not to say anything to him but I wanted to speak to you about it regardless."

Joseph paled, "Ismay knows?" He hadn't met the President of the White Star Line but he had heard stories.

Celina frowned because she recognized the name Ismay from the papers and the thought suddenly occurred to her just how much trouble Joseph could be in with the President. "Sir if it's any consultation, when we reach New York, I am sure my father would have no problem paying to replace the door."

Thomas smiled at the girl, "No, we will not ask that of you. I am going to take care of it but I mainly just wanted to validate the whole story and then ask the occupant of the room to vacate the room for a few hours tomorrow morning so one of my men can repair the door."

Celina heaved a sigh of relief, "That would be such a great help, could you do that sir?"

He nodded, "Absolutely. Was it your room that the door is damaged on?"

She shook her head, "No, it was the room that my sister Greta and Ella here," she bounced the child so he would know who Ella was, "were sharing the room."

The man jotted the information into a little black notebook and then pocketed the book again, "I am Thomas Andrews by the way."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh, Mr. Andrews, I read about you in my father's paper! My name is Celina Roberts."

Thomas exchanged a look with Joseph and both men were smiling now. "Quite unusual for a woman to read the paper, I'm impressed," Thomas said.

Celina blushed, "Well I like to stay in touch with the world around me. But it shall be our little secret."

Joseph chuckled and then turned to Mr. Andrews, "Do you still need me then, sir?"

Thomas shook his head, "No, though I do think you need to report back to the bridge soon."

Joe nodded, "Yes sir, thank you."

Thomas gave a slight bow to Celina, "It was very nice meeting you, Miss. Roberts and I would guess I shall see you again in the morning when I come down with my men." He smiled at the toddler in her arms and then turned to leave.

Celina and Joseph watched him leave and were only pulled from their thoughts when Ella pulled on Celina's sleeve just below her shoulder. Celina looked at Ella, "Yes darling?"

"I want to play," she answered, simply.

Celina set Ella down carefully, "I do not know what you can do but you can certainly play right in here, just so long as I can see you."

Ella nodded at her sister's instruction and then began twirl about and sing a song that she had made up. Celina watched the child for a second and then shook her head before looking back at Boxhall, "You really think you will manage to avoid getting in trouble for the door? I would feel terrible if you were to be reprimanded for it."

He shrugged, "I do not think much will come out of it. I know Mr. Andrews is a wonderful man who will see that the situation is taken care of."

Celina bit her lip and nodded, "You have done so much for me, and I am not entirely sure what I can do to repay you."

Joseph seemed to think it over, "Well tomorrow evening, a couple of the officers are to attend an off the books dinner with Captain Smith. He has told those who are invited that we could bring a guest. I would call your debt settled if you would join me."

Celina felt her neck flush red but she nodded, "I think that should be doable."

"Wonderful, and I-"

"Boxhall!" a voice called.

Joseph and Celina turned to see a man approaching.

"Lowe?" Joseph asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harold tipped his hat off to Celina, "Excuse the intrusion Miss, but Mr. Boxhall is needed back on the bridge."

Celina looked embarrassed, "Oh absolutely, we were just saying goodbye."

"Right I will be right there, Harold," Joseph said before looking back at Celina, "So tomorrow night, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, tomorrow evening."

He smiled at her, tipped his hat and then followed Lowe. Celina watched them go until they had disappeared into the cabin room.

"Tomorrow night?" Harold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Captain said we could invite someone for his dinner if we knew someone, so I asked Celina to join me," Joseph explained, shrugging it off.

Harold grinned, "Oh that is rich. Whatever you do, do not let Ismay find out about this. It will be bad enough when he finds out the captain is having a private dinner tomorrow to avoid having to sit with him, but add on top of that, Officers inviting passengers. He has already been up here demanding to know who broke his precious door."

"Yes well, Ismay can shove off," Boxhall muttered before retreating to the Captain's cabin to find out why exactly he had been beckoned.


	6. Thoughts of Love

Chapter 6

Thoughts Of Love

Celina didn't see Joseph again that day, but it didn't mean he wasn't on her mind. In fact, it was all she could think of, and this she decided, was a recipe for disaster. Partly because she knew that once they arrived in America, she would probably never see Joseph again and so there was no reason at all for her to go and do something foolish like fall in love with him. Her mind almost recoiled as the word 'love' crossed through her thought process. It's not that she was against falling in love, she actually yearned for it, but the problem was that no man was going to want to have to take responsibility for her and for a child that wasn't even theirs. Her father was far too busy to be able to take care of Ella and he needed his oldest.

As for Greta, she could just see her sister meeting some handsome New York man and being swept off her feet. Greta knew she could do it too, because she wasn't the sister who had all of the responsibilities at home. Celina actually held on to hope that her sister would find someone and be able to marry. Even if she fought with Greta, Celina just wanted her sisters to be happy.

After supper, Celina put Ella to bed and then sat up in the reading and writing room for a while, trying to focus her mind in on one thing, but everything kept going back to Joseph. She had told her father she was going to be having supper with him the next night and her father had gotten this tiny smile he got but simply responded, "Very well." She was a tiny bit concerned, giving all of the thoughts of love and marriage that his company had brought up in her mind, that this meal would only be a recipe for disaster. She told herself though that once he returned her to her room, she would not seek out his company for the duration of the trip.

Celina was just about to give up on reading the book when her father walked over to her.

"There you are!" he said, smiling.

She watched him sit down in a chair opposite hers.

"You and I have been doing so much, I feel as if I have hardly seen you."

Celina smiled, "I know what you mean, papa."

"So my girl, what has been on your mind these last few days? Anything I should know about, about this dinner? I'm sure you did not want to discuss it in front of your sister," he said.

She shrugged, "It's just a dinner that the Captain is having with a few of the other officers. Nothing much to really talk about, I told Joseph that I would attend because I'm just so grateful for him helping Ella."

"So you are on a first name basis with this young man?" Mr. Roberts asked.

Celina blushed out of embarrassment, "Yes, father."

Mr. Roberts watched his daughter for a moment, "You know if he makes you happy and is something you would like in a..." he paused and continued, "a husband, I'm not going to step in your way."

She looked at her father for a moment and then shook her head "No, papa. You and Ella need me and besides, we're moving to America and he lives in Hull. Not exactly ideal for a relationship, let alone a marriage."

He smiled, "I meant if you wanted to return with him, arrangements could be made."

Celina shook her head, "Papa, I did not leave England just to turn around and go right back with a man I just met...last night!"

Mr. Roberts nodded and stood to his feet, "I know, child. I was just saying it as a suggestion." His eyes fell on the clock by the mantle, "Now I am going to bed."

Celina looked at her book, abandoned on the sofa and then stood to her feet, "I think bed sounds like bliss right now."

He took his daughter's arm and they returned to their rooms. Mr. Roberts kissed Celina on the forehead before retiring into his room. Celina quietly walked into her own to see Ella curled up in her bed. Celina just shook her head and faced her mirror as she removed all of the bobby pins that were holding her hair in place and she quietly changed into a night dress and climbed into the bed beside her little sister.

The next morning, true to his word, Thomas Andrews and his group were outside of Greta's room to fix the door. Greta left the room, overjoyed to be able to lock the door now and Celina leaned in the doorway for a bit watching the men work while Thomas and her father spoke. Mr. Roberts was thrilled to be talking to Mr. Andrews. Even if the two men came from totally different employers, Celina's father explained how much he admired Thomas' work and how he had always loved the sea, which was a small fact that Celina had never actually known about her father.

Celina went through the day and finally decided at about five to six that she should start dressing for the dinner. She watched her father and sisters leave for the second class dining hall and then retreated to her room where she stared at her wardrobe. She wasn't the type of person to change her outfit just because it seemed like a waste. However this wasn't just an ordinary meal and at this dinner she would be meeting Captain Smith and she figured that warranted her wearing one of her best dresses. She even had stewardess help her into one of her newer corsets so it would help improve her posture. The stewardess wound up sticking around to help Celina finish getting ready, who settled on her mother's old pearl earring and matching necklace. By the time Joseph had knocked on the door she was ready.

"How do I look?" she asked the stewardess, taking in the appearance of a girl she didn't quite recognize.

"Very pretty, miss," the stewardess answered before crossing the door to open it. She looked to Celina for the 'okay,' and opened it after Celina nodded.

Joseph was about to say something but gulped at the sight of Celina. She looked beautiful, no, stunning.

The stewardess was practically beaming at the officer and the lady who was blushing. Celina had given her the full details of the dinner and had even mentioned some of her conflicting feelings over the situation with Boxhall.

"Hello Celina," he finally managed to say.

"Hi Joseph," she responded.

He held out his arm for hers and she took it, "I will call for you when I return, is that alright?" Celina asked the stewardess before leaving.

The young stewardess nodded, "Yes miss that will be perfectly alright." She watched the two and then moved quickly to grab Celina's coat from the bed, "Miss, you forgot this!" she called as she closed the door and followed them.

Celina looked at the coat, "Oh thank you!"

"Here, let me help you," Joseph said as he held the coat out for her and she slipped her arms into it.

"Thank you, Joseph," Celina said before finding her gloves in the pocket and pulling them on.

They walked in silence for a moment, not sure what to say and then finally Joseph spoke, "I noticed Greta's door has been fixed," he said, giving a small laugh.

Celina nodded, "Oh yes, my father and Greta were both pleased! Greta can lock her door once more and my father got to meet Thomas Andrews."

"That is excellent," Joseph said, smiling.

The conversation managed to ease with time as they walked up onto the deck. It was cold outside tonight and Celina felt the urge to lean in closer to Joseph, despite her wool jacket and gloves. After a moment they walked past the officers' quarters and found the Captain's rooms. Joseph knocked on one door and it was opened by Officer Wilde who grinned at the young couple.

It turned out that Celina was the only other woman at the meal and out of the seven officers, only five of them were there. William Murdoch, she was informed, was having dinner with the Master shipbuilder and his daughter, and Pittman was up on deck keeping watch over things with Fleet. The Captain and the other officers stood up as Joseph and Celina walked in the room and he helped her into her seat.

"I have to say Boxhall, with you being the only one who brought a companion along, I'm very proud," the Captain said as he returned to his seat.

Celina felt that flush of embarrassment once more and wondered just how many more embarrassing moments she would have to endure during this trip. "Thank you very much for allowing me to join you," she said smiling.

The Captain was smiling, a twinkle in his eyes, "When Joe told me that you were coming I looked forward to it. You have to be someone special for him to have broken White Star Line property and not given a second thought to it."

She smiled, "I still feel so terrible about that. I had no idea that it would cause such a reaction"

The Captain waved it away, "Not a problem at all. I heard Mr. Andrews saw to the problem so that is all that matters."

Celina nodded, "Yes, he did. I have to say that is one thing that has been so lovely about this trip." The officers were finally getting settled and they had their eyes on her as they listened. "Everyone, crew and staff alike, have been so helpful."

"Well I am very pleased to hear that. Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismay will be very pleased to hear that," the Captain said.

Captain Smith beckoned a brown haired steward over and began to inform him that they were all ready to take their meals. The brown haired steward, who was rather tall, nodded to the Captain and then walked over to a cart that was against the wall, and he began to serve the appetizers. "Thank you," Celina said quietly, giving the man a smile as the Officers talked amongst themselves about the ship.

"By the way, Miss. Roberts," Harold Lowe began.

She looked up at him, "Yes, Mr. Lowe?"

"Do not ever go anywhere with this man," he said, pointing to Boxhall.

Celina and Joseph exchanged a look before returning their attention to Harold, "And why is that?" she asked, smiling.

"Because while we were trying to map the course out today, we realized that thanks to this guy," Lowe pointed at Boxhall, "We were looking at the map and thinking we were ten miles farther north than we actually were. Joseph here claims to be a genius with latitude and longitude, and yet he somehow pulls that one. Go figure."

"That is not my fault!" Joseph defended.

Celina giggled as the men began to argue about the location of the ship and how it was all Joseph's fault. Eventually he admitted defeat and was incredibly sour about being embarrassed in front of Celina. The rest of the meal passed with them joking and laughing, and eventually Joseph decided to get over his initial annoyance, and vowed to make Moody pay for telling the story of how during the trials, Joseph had been looking at the map upside down for about a good hour and it wasn't until Lightoller was fed up with how they were making no progress at all in the journey when they realized that the map was upside down.

"I'm not all that bad at reading maps!" Joseph defended, "That one was just weirdly laid out!"

"Yeah sure because North is always on the bottom of a map, and labeled backwards!" Lowe said, laughing.

Celina giggled, "Joe, your face is very amusing when you've been embarrassed."

Joseph looked at her and shook his head, "Yeah sure, everyone has fun and games at my expense, but just watch, I'm going to get you guys back."

After the meal, Celina shook Captain Smith's hand before putting her jacket on. The steward (who Celina learned was named Alan,) cleared away the plates and winked at the girl before she walked outside onto the deck with Joseph. She wasn't in a rush to head back to her room, so the two walked around in the night together. He still had another fifteen minutes before he had to be back on his shift. Celina leaned against the railing and stared out at the dark waters.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, his eyes fixed on her.

Celina shrugged, "I was just thinking about how lovely this all is and how much my mother would have loved this trip. She would have-" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence because it was going to end with 'she would have adored you.' She didn't think that was a good idea to mention.

"Were you very close to her?" He asked, quietly.

Celina nodded, "Very much so."

He didn't respond with anything else and instead the two sat in a quiet silence for a moment. At five till he spoke up, "Celina you should be getting back soon. I do not want your father to worry."

Celina stood to her full height and nodded, "Indeed."

They walked down the deck to the entrance, "I'm sorry I can't take you back to your room," he started, "Do you think you can manage okay?"

She smiled, "I do, thank you."

He nodded, "Well thank you for joining me tonight. I really appreciated your company."

Celina gave a small shrug, "I had a lot of fun tonight."

Joseph nodded and the two stared at each other for a moment until the current battle he had been waging inside of his head ended and he decided to lean down and kiss her sweetly. Not a peck on the cheek or even on the hand, but a full on the lips kiss. To say Celina was caught off guard was a bit of an understatement, but that didn't stop her. She even found herself leaning into the kiss a bit until finally they had to break away when the Steward from the dinner walked over to them, needing to get through the doorway they were blocking.

"Excuse me lovebirds. I'll just go through here and you can get back to it," he said before walking through the door.

Celina watched Alan for a moment, a little confusion about what had just happened. She then looked back at Joseph once Alan was gone, and in a flash she had opened the door and was hurrying back to her room, not looking back at the fourth officer, once.

**Xxxxx**

**A/N- Eeeeep! DRAMA! Anyways so uhm...fun fact-when I mention "The shipbuilder's daughter" I'm referencing my friend's story "Everything's Lost," so go read that and you'll get it. Again, the steward Alan is from the same friend but another story she wrote called "Swallowed in The Sea."**

**So anyways, what did you guys think of the update? Thoughts? What do you think is going to happen tomorrow? Leave me love and I'll give you some fresh baked cookies from my work! (Seriously, my manager gave me one before I left...melt in your mouth loveliness!)**

**Bye!**


	7. Someone Like You

Chapter 7

Someone Like You

Joseph watched Celina and had absolutely no idea what to think or do. He stood there for a moment before slowly returning to the bridge.

"She is splendid, Joe."

Boxhall didn't respond, he didn't even notice Lightoller speaking to him.

"Joe?"

He looked up at his senior officer, "Yeah?"

"God, you're like a love sick puppy."

Joseph shook his head, "No...It's not that."

Lightoller frowned at the tone in his friend's voice, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well...I intended to kiss her on the cheek...kiss her goodnight that is," he started to explain, as he leaned against the wall.

Lightoller nodded slowly, "Okay?"

"Instead I kissed her on the lips and when we broke apart she ran off," he sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You're that bad of a kisser?" Moody laughed as he walked in the room.

Boxhall shot him a look.

"Some women are like that though," Lightoller offered, "Especially if they are confused."

"I shouldn't have kissed her, I mean...we have only known each other for two days," Boxhall shook his head.

"Just give her some time, she'll be okay."

Xxx

Celina arrived back at her room and sighed as she leaned against the door of her bedroom. Ella, she assumed, had gone to sleep in Greta's room, because the child was not in her room. She was thankful for that because she wanted to be alone. Of course however, she couldn't stay alone for long because she needed help getting out of her dress and corset. Celina found the bell and called for the stewardess. In the moments that she waited, Celina sat down and found she almost wanted to cry because of the evening's events. Nothing could ever be simple and she had no idea what to think or do about all of it. She liked kissing him and she knew she would be lying if she said she didn't. But she couldn't understand how she could feel like this over a man she had only known for two days. Of course many of her school friends were married off to men they had never met so she supposed that it wasn't totally farfetched for her to feel this way about him. But feel what way? Celina was about to scream into her pillow out of frustration when there was a quiet knock on the door, "Miss?" It was the stewardess. Celina got to her feet and opened the door, "Come in."

The stewardess came into the room and closed the door behind her, "How was your evening, miss?"

Celina gave a kind of jerky nod of the head as she turned around to allow the stewardess to unhook her dress. The woman watched Celina for a moment before moving to the dress snaps. She knew it was not her place to ask or say anything so she bit her tongue. The young stewardess helped to remove Celina's dress and loosen the strings on her corset and then helped to pull her hair down. She waited to be dismissed as Celina grabbed her dressing gown and sat down on the sofa.

"Miss, is everything okay?" the stewardess asked quietly.

Celina looked up at the girl and shrugged, "I guess so."

The two women were silent for a moment before Celina spoke up, "He kissed me."

"Is that not a good thing?" the stewardess asked, confusion in her voice.

Celina sighed, "I have no idea. I just don't want to...set myself up for disaster."

"Why would that be a disaster?"

"What is your name?" Celina asked, looking up at the young girl.

"Lillian, miss."

"Well Lillian, my mother died about three years ago. I promised her that I would always take care of my sisters and so that is what I have done. I am going to New York to help my father with my sisters."

"Miss, please forgive me if I am being too impertinent, but do you not think that for once your happiness and what you need should come before everyone else?"

Celina looked at the girl and shrugged as she thought about the words, "Perhaps, but I do not even understand how it's possible to have feelings of this nature for a man I just met"

Lillian sat down beside Celina, "My mother used to always tell me the story of how she and my father met," she began, a small smile on her lips. "She and his sister, my aunt, were servants in a home. One day my father came to visit his sister at the home and they loved each other instantly. Within a week they were married." Lillian smiled, "That was twenty five years ago and they are still happily married, living together in their little house in Dublin."

Celina looked at Lillian and gave a small smile, "My father courted my mother for about a year and a half before they finally were married. My mother said she took so long to accept his proposal because she was unsure."

"Well everyone is different, I suppose," Lillian commented, thinking about the words, "But I have always been an avid believer of following your heart not what your head says is necessarily right or wrong."

"Has that always worked out for you?"

"Nine times of ten it does!" Lillian smiled.

Celina smiled herself, "Thank you, Lillian. You can go now."

Lillian stood to her feet, "Good luck, Miss. Celina," she said before leaving the room.

Xx

The next morning, Celina woke up with a terrible headache. She knew being outside in the cold for so long was going to come back and get her, and she was right. Greta looked in on her at some point and Celina told her she was sleeping in because she didn't feel well. She wound up falling asleep again and slept through the morning. At some point she did wake up again and saw Eleanor sitting on her sofa, still wearing her night dress.

"Ella?" Celina asked, frowning as she sat up.

"When I woke up, papa had gone already. I told Greta I didn't want to eat without you and so she left to get breakfast," Ella explained.

Celina stood up, "You haven't eaten today?" She frowned and looked at her clock, it was already eleven am. Now she was angry at Greta because her sister knew she wasn't feeling well. Greta had told her that Eleanor was staying in the room until Celina woke up but Celina had asked Greta to at least get Eleanor ready for the day. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Ella shrugged, "Greta just told me to stay in the room and wait for you. But I got bored and came over here."

Celina moved to her wardrobe and quickly began to dress. She brushed her hair out and pulled it up into a bun before turning to look at Ella, "Wait here for just a second, okay?"

"Yes Celina."

Celina walked out of the room and across the hall to Greta's. The door was unlocked so she went right in.

"So you're up now, I see," Greta commented.

Celina glared at Greta, "Look I understand that Ella wanted to wait for me to wake up but I asked you to do one simple thing. I asked you to help brush her hair and get her dressed for the day. It was a simple task that you being you, had to go and mess up!"

"Excuse me?" Greta asked, standing up.

"All you had to do was dress our sister, but as usual that proved to be too much for you to handle!" Celina yelled. "All I ever do is take care of you and do things for you, Greta! I have been working nonstop since our mother died and at first you were a big help but in the last year all you have done is treat me terribly and I am sick of it! I know now that everyone else is right, it is time I start putting my own happiness and needs before everyone else!" She scowled before grabbing an outfit for Ella and crossing the hall way back to her own room.

Once Celina was back in her room she took on the face of complete happiness for her sister's sake. Celina helped Ella to dress and then once the two were presentable, they walked to the dining hall in hopes to have an early lunch. Throughout lunch, Greta never showed up which Celina was grateful for because she was distracted and in no place to deal with her sister. By the time they finished eating, Mr. Roberts appeared, clearly unaware of the blowout between his two oldest daughters.

"Hello Papa," Celina greeted as he sat down beside her.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead.

She nodded, "Yes, Papa."

He smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

Celina watched him and then stood to her feet, "Papa can you keep an eye on Ella? I have something...I need to do."

Mr. Roberts nodded, "Of course, dear."

Celina smiled at her father before walking out of the room. Throughout the meal Celina had come to the conclusion of what she had to do and where she had to go to do it. So with that in mind, she walked up to the deck where the bright sun greeted her. She looked around for a moment before heading in the general direction of the bridge.

"Hello, Miss. Roberts," a voice greeted.

She looked and saw Mr. Wilde, "Hello, sir. Can you tell me where Mr. Boxhall is?"

"He is actually off duty right now, so most likely asleep. Is everything okay between you two? He seemed rather torn up after he returned last night."

Celina bit her lip, "I made a mess of things and I need to repair the situation."

Officer Wilde nodded, "Well, how about you come with me and can check his room to see if he is in there."

The two walked to the bridge in silence until Mr. Wilde led her to the corridor of the officers rooms, "Wait here, just a moment." He instructed.

Celina watched him walk to the end of the hall and knock on the last door on the right. He waited for a moment and then they both heard Joseph beckon the visitor in. Mr. Wilde walked into the room for a moment and then he re-appeared, "Joe is awake, you can go on in," he told her.

She nodded and walked down the hall and then into the small cabin, "Thank you sir," she told Mr. Wilde as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Not a problem, Miss. Roberts"

Celina closed the door behind her and then looked at Boxhall, "Hi Joe," she said quietly.

"Hi," he responded, clearly surprised to see Celina when he had convinced himself over night that when she had left him standing at the doorway last night, she had walked out of his life.

"Ever since the eleventh," she began, "When we walked on the deck together, I felt something draw me towards you. I have been unable to think about anything or anyone else and to be honest, that terrified me. I love my father and my sisters very much and I have always put their needs before mine because I thought that is what I needed to do. However in the last year or so Greta, for instance, has been taking advantage of me but I ignored all of that. I figured it was just a phase and despite her having handsome young visitors at the house and my...intense jealousy, I said I was okay with it. I wanted her to be happy and truth be told, I wanted her out of the house so I could focus on Ella."

"Celina I-"

"No Joe, let me finish," she cut him off. He nodded so she continued, "I have always wanted to know what it feels like to be in love and I have always wanted someone who would take care of me, because I am always taking care of everyone else. It would be nice for once, if someone would take care of me. So in the last three days since we met I have been thinking that you may just be that person. The one that is going to take care of me, but if I leave Ella, then who is going to take care of her? My father is going to be very busy in New York and I just feel as if I would be betraying my mother if I left Ella. I ran from you last night because once I get to New York that is where I am needed and you will be heading back to England. There was no point in pursuing you if we were going to be living in different countries. But I have decided I've had enough and I do not want anything else in life right now except for you. I just want...you."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Joseph crossed the small space between them and brought her lips to his once more. This time she pushed her body into his embrace and when their lips did finally part, she didn't run from him.

"I understand that...all of it and if moving to New York is what it takes to hold on to you, then I will do it."

Celina stared up into his dark eyes, "You would do that?"

Joseph nodded, "Yes because..." he shrugged, "Because you are the only thing I have been able to think of."

She smiled at Joseph, "You make me feel safe."

"I never thought...in my entire life, that I would find someone like you," he whispered, his dark eyes fixed on her bright ones.

**XXX**

**A/N-All together now guys, "AWWWWWWW" I hope you enjoyed that chapter. More to come soon. Please review! :D**


	8. Here in Your Arms

Chapter 8

Here in Your Arms

Celina did not return to the second class dining room that evening for dinner. She wandered the deck and read through a book that Joseph had given her while he worked. He had a short shift before dinner and then would have another few hours to himself but would be working through the night to make up for it. At the moment, Celina was sitting on the deck in a chair, curled up with a blanket as she read over the guidebook for passengers on the Titanic. She found herself amused at the thought that there was a swimming pool on the ship. "What silliness," she commented aloud.

Eventually just as her stomach was starting to growl, Joseph appeared, "Hi," he greeted.

She smiled at him, "Hello, how was work?"

He shrugged, "It was work. I was wondering if you wanted to come and get a bite to eat with me, unless you'd rather join your father and Ella." Joseph chose to not mention Greta because he had already been given the full details on the current situation.

Celina shrugged, "I'd like to see where they feed you all...anything for a chance to see more of the ship.

He grinned at her and held his hand out for hers, "Come on."

They walked down to the dining room and sat down at a table with Lightoller and Pittman, "Well, I see that you two made up," Lightoller commented, smiling.

Celina blushed, "Yes."

"Yeah Charles, everything I think is going to work out," Boxhall smiled at Celina.

After the meal the couple went up to the deck, "So, I still have another few hours before my shift. What would you like to do?" He asked Celina.

She looked around and shrugged, "I would love to see some of the first class accommodations. Like the gymnasium and pool just to say that I've seen them."

"Right this way, then."

Celina and Joseph's arms linked as he led her up to the first class deck and they peered into the gymnasium. It was dark so he knew there would be no one in there. He unlocked the room with his keys and stepped to the side so Celina could walk in first. He lit one of the electric lamps so she was then able to see all of the equipment.

"This is the electric camel," Joseph began to explain as he walked over to the machine.

Celina followed his gaze, "What a silly looking thing," she shook her head and walked over to a machine that was closer to the floor. "What is this?" She asked, pointing to it.

"That Celina is a rowing machine," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow at him and then carefully sat down; spreading her dress out carefully so nothing was showing. Celina looked at the oars and slowly began to pull them, instantly giggling as the machine moved back and forth, giving her the feeling of moving because she was rowing her boat. "This is actually quite fun. I assume it is something for the arms because I know mine are working very hard to keep up."

Joseph smiled and nodded, "Yes I do think the rowing machine was made with the intention of making one's arms, stronger."

Celina giggled some more as the boat moved, "At least now if I ever find myself in need of rowing a life boat, I will be prepared."

Joseph just shook his head, "Come on," he said before offering her his hand.

She carefully took it and stood to her feet, "I think needlework is much more suited to my needs."

He smiled at her, "Come on, I will show you the pool."

They locked the door behind them and within a few moments, they were in the room with the pool. Celina stood at the banister and looked down at the water, "I find it so silly to be on a boat that you can go swimming on," she said as he joined her.

"Life of the first class, I suppose," Joseph shrugged.

Celina eyed him, "You know my family is practically first class," she said, pretending to be mad.

He raised his hands in defense, "So sorry madam, I did not mean to offend your money."

She giggled, "You mean my grandfather's money."

A thought crossed Joseph's mind and he looked down at the water as he thought about it. "Celina you know if this were to progress into...a marriage and a family," he said slowly before looking back at her, "I've been putting money away for years but I won't be able to give you the life you are accustomed to."

Celina raised an eyebrow at him, "And what life is that?"

"Well...your money, you said it yourself, you're practically first class."

She waved him away, "Joseph shush, the money doesn't appeal to me and just because my family is practically first class, that does not mean we live that way. Our home in England is simple and despite the fact that we could afford to buy more lavish items, we chose not to. I don't think I would know the difference either way. We aren't your typical, "practically first class," family."

He gave her a small smile before leaning over to kiss her on the lips, "I don't deserve you," he said when they broke apart.

Celina shook her head, "Come on, I want to see more of this ship."

They both walked out of the pool and he locked that room as well before looking up and down the deck as he tried to think of where they could go. He checked his watch, the first class passengers should be cleared out of the dining area by now. "Come on," he said.

They walked up to the first class entrance and went inside. "You're going to love this," he said, smiling. Within a moment they were at the top of what Celina knew was the grand staircase.

"Oh my goodness," she murmured. The room was absolutely stunning and the wood was gleaming as if was prideful of being on the ship. "It is so beautiful," she commented as she carefully ran her hands across the banister. Celina took a careful step down and looked at the large clock on the wall. "Joseph, I honestly do not understand how something man created could be so beautiful," she said before taking another few steps down and her eye fixing on the wooden angels that were so beautifully carved.

"Thomas Andrews is a genius," he said before joining her. "I truly think he will go down in the history books for the genius he created here on this ship."

Celina smiled before glancing at the clock, "I should probably be heading back...and maybe we can catch the band playing before you have to leave."

"Alright," he took her by the hand and led her to the hall that would take them to the second class rooms.

There were a few people in the dining hall listening to the band as they played and Celina walked over to a table to sit down and listen. Joseph followed her and watched the band for a moment before looking to Celina, "Before I have to leave miss, would you dance with me?"

Celina looked up at him and smiled before taking his hand and standing to her feet. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder as they moved slowly to the music. On the night of April 13th in the second class dining saloon of the Titanic, Celina felt safe. His arms were warm and the wool of his jacket smelled like a mixture of him and the sea. She inhaled deeply, loving the smell and the feel of his arms. For just that one night everything in Celina's world was perfect and she didn't think anything would ever bring her down from the cloud she was floating on. She had no idea how wrong she would be.

**Xxxxx**

**A/N-Yes it's a short chapter but it felt like a good spot to end this one. Please review and such. Let me know what you think! ****Xo**


	9. First Love

Chapter 9

First Love

_ "I would like to ask Miss. Celina Roberts to return to the stand once more."_

_ Celina looked up from where her head had been resting on Joseph's shoulder and her sister was asleep in her arms. She exchanged a look with Joe who held out his arms to take the child. Carefully she passed Ella over to Joe and with help from Lowe; she stood to her feet and walked over to the stand. She was sworn in and then she took a seat._

_ "One question we would just like to ask of you, Miss. Roberts," Senator Smith began._

_ She looked at him and nodded, "Very well?"_

_ "You said you were on the deck when the ship hit the iceberg, is that correct?"_

_ Celina nodded, "Yes sir."_

_ "What were you doing on deck at the time of the collision? It was a bit late for a young woman to be roaming about."_

_ Celina looked at Joseph again because he knew what she was doing. She had been returning to her room after a late night rendezvous with the officer who had been off duty at the time. Most people had been reporting about the Officer being cozy with a passenger and she was most certainly not hiding the fact as she leaned against him out of pure exhaustion during the endless hearings. But now she was being put on the stand and was expected to tell the truth and she had no idea what sort of outcome her answer could have._

_ "Miss. Roberts?" the senator's voice brought her from her thoughts._

_ "Yes sir?" Celina looked up at him._

_ "Do I need to repeat the question?"_

_ "Please, sir."_

_ "What were you doing on deck at the time of the collision?"_

_ Celina had two answers in her head, the real one and a false one. In that brief moment she forgot that she had sworn on the Holy Bible and answered, "I could not sleep."_

_xxxxxx_

The next morning, despite the fact that Celina and Greta were not speaking to each other, the family dined together for breakfast. After the meal was over they had the option of going to the church service for the second class passengers or up to the worship service that was led by the Captain. Celina managed to convince them to go up the first class service, purely because she wanted to see Joseph. They were dressed in their best Sunday outfits and ventured up to the service. The family sat close to the back of the church but not before Celina made sure Joseph saw she was there.

After the service was over, Greta left before anyone else. Mr. Roberts watched his daughter then looked at Celina, "Will you be joining us for lunch, love?"

Celina gave a shrug, "Perhaps."

He sighed, "I do not know what has happened between you and Greta but please handle the situation shortly. I do not like to see my children fighting."

"I know Papa," she said, "I will see about joining you for lunch and I will talk to Greta, alright?"

He nodded, "That is all I ask." He smiled then, "Well, hello Mr. Boxhall."

Celina turned on her heel and grinned, "Hello sir."

Joseph was smiling, "I am so happy that you decided to join us for the service this morning."

"Well you spoke so highly of it so I thought we should see it."

"Hello Celina!" a few of the officers said as they walked by, heading up to the deck.

"Hello!" she greeted, waving.

"Alright dear, I will see you soon I hope," Mr. Roberts kissed his oldest on the cheek.

"Bye Mr. Boxhall!" Ella said, grinning as she waved.

"Bye, Miss. Ella!" He said, watching them leave.

Joseph looked back at Celina and was about to say something when Thomas Andrews walked up to them, "Ah Miss. Roberts, how lovely of you to join us today!"

"Thank you sir," she said, smiling.

"How has your voyage been so far?" he asked, smiling.

Celina grinned, "It has been so lovely. Your ship is just..." she shook her head as if in awe, "I can't quite believe that a man created something so beautiful."

At that another man came over and joined them, "Now, now miss, we cannot go and give Mr. Andrews here all of the credit! You will boost his ego!"

Celina turned to look at this newcomer, "Hello?" she offered, completely perplexed as to who this man was.

"Miss. Roberts, this is Mr. Bruce Ismay," Joseph said, suddenly very nervous.

Her face dawned into one of realization, "Oh hello sir, how lovely to meet you!"

"I take it you have heard of me then?" The man smiled, as if he was very pleased with himself.

Celina nodded, "Yes sir..."

"I was just telling the Captain here about an incident I came across Friday evening in the first class dining hall," Bruce started.

"Oh?" Celina asked.

"Yes I walked in just as two young miscreants were retreating from the scene of the crime."

"Oh no, a crime?" She asked. Celina noticed Mr. Andrews step away carefully as if avoiding he rant Ismay was surely about to have and she also noticed Joseph refraining from rolling his eyes.

"Yes miss. Two people were in the dining hall after hours eating and drinking tea and they broke the china!" He shook his head, "Quite despicable."

Celina stared at him because she wasn't quite sure if she should laugh or if he was being serious. She finally decided he was being serious, "That is truly terrible. Do you have any idea who did it?"

"I have a clue," she noticed he was nodding his head toward Lowe and a young girl that he was standing with, "But not substantial enough evidence."

"Right," Celina said, slowly.

"Ah well it is lunch time and I have other duties I must attend to as the President of the White Star Line. It was very lovely to make your acquaintance, Miss. Roberts," he extended his hand.

Celina took it and shook it politely but she felt a wave of unease about her, "It was lovely to meet you too, sir."

He nodded at Joseph and then left the room.

Celina waited till he was out of ear shot, "He is a very...interesting character."

Joseph laughed, "No kidding." He shook his head, "I was going to get a bite to eat and then I have a shift, would you like to join me?"

She sighed, "I would love to but I think my father wants me to dine with them today. You could always maybe come and join me?"

He pretended to think about it and then laughed, "Of course, let's go."

"Goodbye Mr. Andrews," Celina called before leaving the room.

The two walked down to the second class dining hall together and after a moment they spotted her father and sisters. "Mr. Boxhall will be joining us," Celina said to her father before they sat down.

Mr. Roberts had a bit of a smirk on his face, as if he knew that Celina and Joseph had something, but he refrained from commenting on it. "Very lovely," he said to Celina and Joseph.

Throughout the meal, Celina felt her heart swell as she watched Joseph interact with her family. Ella climbed into Joseph's lap as he told her stories from his childhood and life at sea. He answered Mr. Robert's questions and had no problems answering even more personal questions about his life growing up. It seemed as if the meal was the kind of meal you would have when the father was going to possibly give his blessing over a marriage, however of course, Celina wasn't even engaged to the man.

After lunch it was time for Eleanor's nap so Celina and Joseph carried her to Celina's stateroom.

"Tell me a story, Joe!" Ella cried as Celina placed her younger sister in the bed.

Joseph was standing right outside of the stateroom and looked at Celina, "May I come in?"

Celina smiled, "Of course."

He stepped inside the room and set his hat down on the sofa before sitting down on the bed beside Ella. Celina sat down on the sofa, her hands idly picking up the hat and playing with the brass buttons while she listened to the story. Soon enough, Joseph was standing up as Ella had fallen asleep. He helped Celina to her feet and checked the time, "My shift is starting soon and I have to work through the dinner time," he told her.

Celina sighed, she had been hoping he could join them again for dinner, "Oh well."

"Well I get off at about ten and then I will probably head to the officers dining area to scrounge up some dinner. Will you join me?" He asked.

She pretended to think about, "Oh I do not know. Meeting you late at night might be considered quite a scandal," she joked.

Joseph rolled his eyes, "Say yes?"

Celina giggled, "Ten and I will meet you at the bridge or at the very least on the deck, just in case I get stopped by my father or something."

He sighed as he thought about lunch time, "Do you think everything with lunch went alright? I think he knows something is between us and so I wanted to be careful to answer everything properly."

She nodded, "I think you passed his test."

Joseph's relief showed on his face, "Good..." He glanced at the clock again, "I better go if I plan on getting to work on time."

Celina nodded, "Okay, I will see you tonight."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her back as he pulled her to him in a kiss. "Tonight," he said, grinning as they broke apart.

Celina kissed him again and the pushed him towards the door before tossing his hat at him. She stepped outside of the bedroom and watched him rush off to head upstairs.

"Celina?"

She turned to see her father standing right outside of his room, he had obviously just seen Joseph leave her bedroom, "Can we talk?" he asked.

She knew from his tone his suspicions about his daughter and the officer were confirmed, but she wasn't sure if he was mad or concerned however, she was about to find out...

**xx**

**A/N- Bit dramatic...I may not get to update for another day or so because I can't take my computer to school tomorrow because I'm going to have to use my study hall time to actually do homework...so at the latest I will have another chapter by Tuesday for you. We're up to the afternoon of the sinking and during the church scene with Ismay I was once again refereeing the story "Everything's Not Lost," so please, if you haven't read it yet, go read it and tell my best friend how amazing she is.**

**Please review and be awesome!**


	10. You're Not Sorry

Chapter 10

You're Not Sorry

Celina stepped inside her father's room and sat down on the sofa, "Yes father?" she asked.

Mr. Roberts closed the door behind him and sat down opposite her, "I want to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer me honestly, alright?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes sir."

"Are you in some sort of romantic relationship with Mr. Boxhall?"

Celina bit her lip and nodded, "Yes sir."

Mr. Roberts nodded and felt a small wave of sadness at the thought of his oldest daughter being in love with someone. "Very well," he inhaled, "Does he make you happy?"

She nodded again, "Yes sir."

"Do you think he will take care of you?"

Celina nodded once more, "Yes sir."

Mr. Roberts gave her a small smile, "Very well," he repeated before getting to his feet, "That is all dear."

Celina stood to her feet and walked to the door, "Papa?" she asked, stopping at the door and turning to look at him.

"Yes child?"

"Are you okay with this?"

He gave her a small smile, "I am okay so long as you are happy."

Celina hugged her father, "Okay."

Mr. Roberts kissed his oldest on the forehead, "Run along, child."

Celina was about to leave when she heard her father's voice again, "By the way Celina, did you take care of the situation with Greta?"

She shook her head, "Not yet, papa."

"Please attend to it, soon."

Celina nodded, "Yes sir."

On that note, Celina's next stop was Greta's stateroom. She knocked gently and a moment later Greta opened the door, "Yes?" she asked, a cool tone to her voice.

"We need to talk," Celina said, looking at her sister.

"Talk," Greta said, but she did not move away to let her sister into the room.

"The way you and I have been interacting with each other, in the last year or so, has not been healthy. I regret deeply my actions from the other day and I wish I could do it all over again," Celina said slowly.

Greta shrugged, "Is that all?"

Celina's brows furrowed, "Do you have anything to say?"

"I do not accept your apology, how is that?" Greta responded, shrugging.

Celina felt as if Greta had smacked her, "What do I have to do to make this right by you?"

"Stop acting like my mother and leave me alone," Greta said before stepping inside her room and closing the door.

Celina stared at the door before turning and slowly walking into her room. She felt as if she had been slapped and her sister's words stung. She sat down on the sofa and released a deep sigh, many thoughts and ideas running through her head, "Oh mama," she whispered, "I am trying so hard." She was silent, as if hoping for a response, but of course no response came. Her mother was no longer there to guide her through life and to teach her about being a woman.

For a few hours Celina just sat on the sofa and read a book, or she paced back and forth. When Ella finally awoke from her nap it was close to supper time and Celina began to clean the child up, brushing her hair out and straightening her dress out. Celina washed her face and brushed her own hair out before putting it back up into a bun on the back of her head. They walked outside of the room at about ten minutes till and Mr. Roberts was already outside in the hall and waiting. He watched Greta walking ahead and looked to Celina, "Did you speak with her?" he asked, as they began to walk.

Celina nodded wearily, "Yes papa, she would not accept my apology and asked me to leave her alone."

Mr. Roberts took in his daughter's words and nodded slowly, "Just give her some time and space."

"Yes papa," Celina said.

They arrived in the dining room a moment later and joined Greta at a table with a few of the friends Mr. Roberts had made in the short days of the voyage. If you asked Celina later, she would tell you that she didn't remember much from dinner. She had been too distracted and her thoughts were only on the clock striking ten so she could go and see Joseph. He would help keep her mind on other things and not focused on her sister.

After Greta was done eating, Celina noticed her sister leave. Mr. Roberts watched Celina, "Will you be staying here?" he asked, standing to his feet, "I need to put Ella to bed."

Celina nodded, "I am going to listen to the band play for a bit," she said as she watched them slowly start to arrive and set up.

Mr. Roberts bent down and kissed his daughter on the top of her head, "Alright, just do not stay up late!" He smiled.

"Good night, Lina," Ella said.

Celina smiled at the child and kissed her on the cheek, "Sweet dreams darling."

Celina watched the pair exit the room and turned her attention back to the band. There was still another hour before Joseph would get off work. She listened until the clock finally struck 9:45 and so she stood to her feet, nodded at Wallace Hartley, the band leader, and walked up to the deck. She couldn't find Joseph at the bridge so she headed off to the Officer's Mess Hall. He was standing outside of the room and his face lit up when he saw Celina, "Hi," he greeted.

At the sight of his tired but happy face, Celina was finally able to manage her first real smile since lunch time. "Hi," she responded.

He looked around the deck and upon not seeing anyone, Joseph bent down and kissed her sweetly, "I missed you."

Celina giggled, "I missed you too."

"Come on, I feel like I could eat a horse," he said before taking her hand and leading her into the mess hall. At a table in the corner were Lightoller, Pittman, and Wilde. They were all talking but Pittman yawned and got to his feet just as Joseph and Celina joined them, "I'm off for the night," he said before turning and smiling at the young couple.

"Hey Joe, Celina," he nodded and left the room.

Celina sat down, "Hi gentlemen," she greeted, giving them a kind smile.

Joseph sat down and took a bite of his food while Lightoller and Wilde greeted Celina.

"I think I am also going to try and get some sleep while I can," Charles said as he stood up, "Goodnight Celina," he said, smiling.

"Goodnight," she responded.

Eventually Wilde excused himself as well so that it was just Joseph and Celina in the mess hall, "What did you do this afternoon?" he asked her.

Celina sighed, "Well my father knows about us but he seemed to accept the news pretty well."

He looked at her but then nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Yes so no real concerns there," She sighed again, "Then I tried to apologize to Greta for yelling at her the other day and she refused to accept my apology and asked me to leave her alone," she paused, "Well more like told me to leave her alone," Celina stared down at her hands.

Joseph took a small drink of water and then looked at the young woman beside him, "You must not beat yourself up over all of this. She probably just needs some space and time, alright?"

She looked up at him and gave a small laugh, "Papa said something very similar."

"Well your father is a very wise man," he said, smiling back at her.

Celina reached over and kissed him and he kissed her back, smiling against her lips.

A moment later they broke apart and he finished up his meal before they walked outside. Celina regretted not returning to her room for her coat. It was bitter cold outside and the water was so incredibly calm. It gave off an almost eerie feeling. They began to walk and when she shivered, Joseph wrapped his woolen jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, quietly.

"You're welcome."

The two walked together for a while in a comfortable silence until Joseph spoke up, "What are we going to do when the ship docks?" he asked.

Celina looked up at him and shrugged before opening her mouth to say something, but her words were lost in her throat. At that moment the ship began to shudder terribly and shake. Celina took hold of Joseph's hand out of shock. Then the shaking stopped and they watched as the ship sailed past a dark mass that Joseph and Celina knew instantly, had been an iceberg.

"That…." But Joseph couldn't say what that was, he was in a state of shock and he simply looked at Celina before saying, "I should…"

Celina took the coat off and handed it to him, "Go to the bridge…check on things. I'll wait just inside the second class entrance for you."

He nodded, gave her a quick kiss, and took off running….

**XXX **

**A/N- We've struck…oh my. The updates should be easier for me from this point on because I more or less know what to do and where to go with this. I'm actually getting ready to head off to the Cinema because I'm finally caving and seeing Titanic in 3D. So please review and I'll try to work on it some more. Thursday and Monday I have exams so I just need to get through this weekend and I'll be in the clear! Thanks! **


	11. Ne me quitte pas

Chapter 11

Ne me Quitte Pas

Joseph arrived at the bridge almost a second later. Murdoch and Moody were standing there and staring at each other in complete shock. It was as if they were questioning if what just happened had really happened, "Note the time," Murdoch said, his voice shaking as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face, "Enter it in the log."

Moody nodded, glanced at the clock, and left the room.

Joseph was about to ask when Captain Smith entered the room, "What was that, Mr. Murdoch?"

"An ice berg, sir," Will answered, "I tried to port around it but she hit and I-"

"Close the water tight doors," Smith barked.

"The doors are closed sir," Will said.

Joseph and Will followed the Captain as he ran to the side of the ship to see if he could see any immediate damage, "Boxhall check the mail hold!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Joseph answered before running off again. He chose the second class entrance as his route and ran up to Celina. She looked up at him, "What's going on?"

"I have to go down to see if I can see any damage...go back to your room. Get your family up," he shook his head, "I am sure it is nothing but tell your father first what we saw. I'm sure the damage is minimal but I would prefer you to be awake and ready, just in case."

Celina stared up at him, "Okay," she said slowly.

He nodded at her and kissed her on the cheek before taking off to his inspection.

Celina watched him leave before returning to the second class hallways. She knocked gently on her father's door and waited until he opened the door a moment later. Mr. Roberts wiped the sleep from his eyes before looking at his oldest daughter, "Celina?" he asked, confused as to why she was at his door, let alone up this late at night.

"Papa, something has happened," she said quietly, "May I come in?"

He was suddenly awake and stepped to the side to allow Celina into the room, "What's happened? Are you okay? Greta and Ella?"

"They are fine and I am fine," she said, holding her hands up to silence him. She then began to tell him about how she had gone to join Joseph for dinner and how they were on the deck when the ship hit the iceberg. She explained how Joseph had gone to the bridge and was now inspecting the holds of the ship to see if there was any serious damage. Celina finished with telling her father that Joseph had wanted the family awake and ready just in case the officers determined that they needed to get the lifeboats ready.

Mr. Roberts stared at his daughter and sat down for a moment, thinking about everything she had just told him. He shook his head, "Wake Ella and get her dressed. We shall be ready and prepared just in case. I will dress and then wake Greta up."

Celina nodded and then exited the room. She quietly opened the door and closed it before turning on the light and sitting down on the bed beside Ella.

"Ella my darling," she said sweetly, shaking the child's shoulder.

The child turned her head and looked up at Celina, "Lina, is it morning already?" she asked.

"Not quite my darling," Celina said, "But I need you to wake up and get ready. We have to be prepared to go up on the deck, alright?"

Eleanor seemed confused but began to sit up, taking her sisters word for it. Celina moved quickly to help the child dress and then bundled her up in a jacket. She really hoped all of this was an unnecessary precaution and that by morning they would all be laughing about it, but she wasn't so sure.

XX

When Joseph returned to the bridge, he reported that from where he had inspected there was no immediate damage. But someone else had sent word to check the mail hold, so Joseph, Captain Smith, and Thomas Andrews (who had come to the bridge shortly after Joseph had left,) all walked down to the mail hold. The entire room was under water and mail floated around, soaked through.

"I don't think the people in New York will be too pleased to see their letters soaked like this," the clerk joked.

Thomas Andrews shot him a look, "This is no laughing matter," he said, "Boxhall come with me to check the water compartments," he said.

Joseph nodded, "Yes sir," he reported before following Mr. Andrews down the hall. It only took a quick inspection to see just how serious the damage was.

"Good God," Mr. Andrews whispered, looking at the water. The room was full and they found at least three more that were filled.

"Mr. Boxhall," Thomas began, "Tell the Captain I need to retrieve something from my room and then I will meet him and all of the officers in the map room."

"Yes sir," Joseph ran off to find Captain Smith and relayed the message.

Soon enough a group that consisted of the Captain, Thomas Andrews, William Murdoch, Bruce Ismay, Joseph Boxhall, and James Moody had assembled in the room.

"This is most unfortunate Captain," Ismay said as Thomas laid his blueprints out on the table, rolling them out.

Joseph stood on the other side of Thomas as he stared at the image of the ship drawn onto the paper.

"Water, fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes, in the forepeak, in all three holds, and in boiler room six," Thomas said quickly, explaining it to the Captain.

"That's right sir," Joseph said, having seen more water from his second inspection.

Ismay shouted

"That's five compartments!" Thomas cried, looking at Bruce, he looked back to the Captain, "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five, not five. As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulk heads at E deck, from one to the next, back and back, there's no stopping it," Thomas explained, moving his hands to indicate what he meant.

Joseph stared as the words started to sink in.

"The pumps, if we open the pumps-" The captain began.

"The pumps buy you time, but minutes only. From this moment on no matter what we do, Titanic will founder," Thomas cut him off.

Ismay stared, "But the ship can't sink!" he said, incredulously.

"She's made of iron sir, I assure you she can and she will, 'tis a mathematical certainty."

There was a tense silence in the air before Smith asked, "How much time?"

"An hour or two at most," Thomas answered in a quiet voice.

"Two thousand-two hundred souls on board sir," Will answered.

Smith looked back at Bruce, "Well I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay."

XX

When the family had finally all assembled, Celina wasn't sure what to do. They all sat in her room in silence, as if waiting for something to happen or for Joe to come and get them. Greta was grumbling about awake at twelve at night and how she didn't appreciate it. Celina was just about so shout at her sister when there was a knock on the door.

Mr. Roberts glanced at Celina who shrugged before he got to his feet and opened the door. On the other side was a steward, "Hello, I'm sorry to bother you at this time of the night but the Captain wants everyone up on deck for a lifeboat drill. So be sure to dress quite warmly and wear your life jackets, alright?" The man said.

Celina stood to her feet and grabbed the life jackets from the storage hold above her bed, "Thank you sir," she told the man before putting one onto her sister. Celina felt like she was walking on pins and needles from the amount of stress in her system. This was no test, there was no way it was simple test, not after what she had seen.

The steward helped Greta into her jacket before exiting the room and going on to the next cluster of staterooms.

"How silly," Greta grumbled, "To wake us up for a drill!"

Celina stood to her full height and looked at Greta, "This is no drill," she said in a quiet whisper, "This is serious."

Greta stared, "How could you possibly know that?"

Mr. Roberts looked at Celina and then picked Ella up and left the room so she wouldn't be upset by Celina's words.

"I was on deck and I saw the ship hit an iceberg. I saw the berg and it was enough of a worry that Joseph told me to have my family awake just in case, and," Celina broke off, "He was right, now we need to go."

Celina went to the drawers where she kept some of her things and put stuff into a small bag, including her mother's jewelry and portrait. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling that she would never see this room again. Greta stared at Celina before exiting the room to stand in the hallway with her father and sister. When Celina was satisfied that she could salvage as much as possible, she closed the door of her room and the family quietly walked up to the boat deck.

By the time they reached the decks, men were running all over the place, uncovering boats and getting them ready to be swung out. Celina looked around and spotted Pittman, "Wait here just a second," she told her family before walking over to him, "Herb, where is Joe?" she shouted over the noise.

He looked up, "Celina!" he shouted back, "Joseph went to get Lightoller and the others up and then I think he was going to try to get in touch with the Californian because they aren't answering by Morse code."

Celina nodded, "Thanks!"

She went over to her father, "I'm going to find Joseph, and I'll be right back!"

"Hurry child," Mr. Roberts said, giving his daughter a look.

Celina nodded and then ran around to the officers' quarters.

"Lowe get up!" Boxhall was shouting into an open room, "Get dressed and get on deck, it's an emergency." He was about to move to Lightoller's room when he saw Celina.

"Celina!" he said before going over to her and pulling her to him. Joseph had never been happier to see her and given Thomas Andrews news the thought had briefly crossed his mind that he might not ever see her again.

"Joe," she said quietly, holding on to him, "What's going on? The Stewards are saying it's a drill but that's not right, it can't be right. What's really going on?"

He looked into her eyes and sighed, "The ship is sinking. The damage from the berg caused too much flooding in five rooms and the ship can't handle all of that pressure."

Celina stared, "Good God," she whispered.

Joseph nodded, "Is your family up on deck?"

She nodded, "They are over by Herb where he's uncovering boats and getting ready."

"What is all of the shouting about?" Lowe asked as he appeared, fully dressed with Lightoller behind him, who had apparently heard Boxhall shouting at Lowe.

"The ship...it's sinking," Joseph told the two men, "All hands on deck to get the lifeboats ready," he said.

Charles nodded, "Thank you Joe," he said before heading off, followed by Lowe.

Celina and Joseph watched the two leave and then looked back at each other, "I want you on a lifeboat as soon as they start loading them. Alright?"

She frowned, "I don't want to leave without you."

"I'll be fine, I can probably command a lifeboat and then I'll see you in a few hours but I need to stay and shoot off distress flares so we can get help." He sighed, "Celina, there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone on board and I need you safe."

"If there aren't enough boats then how will you-"

"They will need officers to command boats, I promise you that I will be fine, but I can't work unless I know you are fine," he said before taking her by the arm and heading to the side where Pittman was.

A considerable amount of people had now appeared by the noise was still just as terrible and the lifeboats were only being hooked up to the falls. He spotted Pittman and walked over to him, "Herb are you going to be commanding this boat?" he asked.

Herb nodded, "Yeah, Wilde told me to take this one."

Joseph nodded, "The first people you load into the boat are Celina and her family, okay?"

Herbert was about to respond when Charles Lightoller cut them off, "For the time being we will only be taking women and children!"

Celina stared at Joseph, "Joe, my father!" she hissed.

He sighed and nodded, "I'll take care of your dad, but your sisters, especially Ella, need you. The three of you need to get into Herbert's boat when he's ready. Okay?"

She looked down, "Fine."

Joe nodded at Pittman before walking with Celina over to her family. "Hello, Mr. Roberts," he greeted.

Mr. Roberts looked at Joe and his daughter, "So women and children only for now?" he asked.

Joseph nodded, "Apparently." He was silent then said, "I've made arrangements for your daughters. When my friend Pittman is ready to start loading people into his boat, the girls can get into that one."

Mr. Roberts smiled, "Very good, thank you for that."

"We will begin loading the lifeboats very shortly!" they all head someone shout.

Joseph looked a little uncomfortable, "Excuse me," he said before taking Celina by the hand and leading her off a few feet. "I will see you in a bit, but I need to go. They need me," he said.

When Celina looked up at him, she had fat tears in her eyes, "Don't leave me...please?"

He sighed and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. They pulled apart as a distress flare went off; someone had started without him. Joseph stared at the flare in the sky as it began to fall back down and disappear into the black water. "I'll see you onto the boat and then I'll have to go."

Celina nodded, knowing she couldn't expect much more from him, "Very well."

"Now!" Charles began to bark. It seemed as if the boats were finally ready, "If the women and children could please begin to come forward.

Celina watched her father walk Greta over to the boat and Pittman helped her into the boat. Joseph led Celina by the hand to the boat and exchanged a look with Mr. Roberts; they both shared the same look of concern. Celina kissed her father on the cheek, "I will see you in a bit," she said before throwing her arms around him and her sister who was still in her father's arms.

Mr. Roberts held his oldest tightly, the tiniest thought in the back of his mind that he might never see his daughters again, "I will see you in a bit," he agreed before kissing her on the forehead. He looked at Ella who was clearly confused about the entire situation, "Ella sit with your sisters and be good for your papa, alright?"

Ella nodded slowly, "Yes papa."

They carefully handed the toddler to Greta.

"Are you ready, Celina?" Pittman asked.

Celina stared at him and then looked at her father and Joseph, "I will see you both..." she said slowly.

Joseph kissed Celina on the cheek, "I will see you, now go," he said.

She stared at him and then kissed him on the lips, ignoring her father's presence, "I love you Joe," Celina said, her fear returning and emotions getting the better of her.

Joseph held her to him tightly, "I love you too."

"Joe, I need to fill up the boat," Pittman hissed.

Celina pulled herself away from Joe then looked to her father, "I love you papa," she said before finally allowing herself to be helped into the boat. Once she was seated, Celina carefully took Ella from Greta and soon the boat was loaded and Pittman was giving a nod to Joseph as they began to be lowered down into the ocean and away from the Titanic.

It was the last time the Roberts girls saw their father alive.

**XXX**

**A/N-Well this update took a lot longer than I expected. I saw Titanic Wednesday then ca****me home and did homework and then Thursday I had school then work and the went straight to the cinema to see the Avengers. I was doing chores all day yesterday and then had to work and came home and was too tired to do anything. So now I'm updating before ****I get ready to go to a concert. Please review and yeah! PS. Props if you can translate the title of the chapter. The last few chapters have been song titles...**


	12. Song of Autumn

Chapter 12

Song of Autumn

Once the boat was down in the ocean, Mr. Roberts looked at Joseph, who was still staring down at Celina as the boat pulled away from the ship.

"Joseph?" Mr. Roberts asked.

Joe looked up, "Yes sir?"

"Will very many people die tonight?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

Joseph gave a curt nod, "Yes sir."

"Then please do not worry about me. I am going to help as many people as possible get into a lifeboat and stay here. I know that you will take care of Celina and she will take care of her sisters. I have lived a long life and I would rather die knowing I helped children and women be saved, then live and know I took a seat from someone who had not yet begun to live," Mr. Roberts explained slowly.

"Sir I-"

"Just please tell my girls that I love them and promise me you will take care of Celina."

Joseph nodded, "I promise I will care of her until the day I die."

"Very good," Mr. Roberts looked as the other officers began to get more people onto the boat deck, "You should probably go help," he laughed, "Good luck."

Joseph watched Mr. Roberts walk down the deck until he disappeared into the crowd. He sighed, having absolutely no idea how he would explain that to Celina in a few hours, that was assuming he made it off this God forsaken ship. It was the thought of Celina, Greta, and little Ella out in a lifeboat in the middle of Atlantic that made him determine he would survive the night. He walked over to the bridge and found his binoculars as more flares were set off above his head. He wanted to see if he could see any ships in the distance. He tried, with no result, to send out a message of distress with the morse lamp but he had to report to the Captain that he could get no response.

"Bride says the Carpathia is coming," Captain Smith said quietly and slowly, "It's going to be awhile though."

Boxhall looked at the Captain and gave a brief nod, "Right."

"Just...continue trying to get in contact with that ship, we need to do whatever we can."

Joseph nodded and returned to Rowe who was setting off another flare.

Rowe asked as they watched the flare explode in the sky.

"Yeah, some night," Boxhall said quietly.

"Did you actually see the ice berg?" Rowe asked next.

Joseph looked at the young quartermaster and nodded, "Yes, I was on the deck at the time of the collision. A passenger actually brought a chunk to me that had fallen onto the deck, it was the size of a small basin," he shook his head at the thought.

Rowe laughed, trying desperately to find humor in the situation, "Why did they bring you a chunk of the ice berg?"

Joseph shrugged, "Maybe they thought we could use the ice in the dining saloon, I have no idea."

Later on Joseph would tell that the night went by in a sort of weird blur. He answered questions and helped guide passengers to boats if they stumbled upon the bridge while he and Quartermaster Rowe worked away.

xx

Meanwhile in the boats, as they pulled farther and farther away, Celina sat close to Greta while Ella slept in her arms, and the two sisters watched as the ship dipped lower into ocean. Somewhere in the night, Greta's hand found Celina's and squeezed tightly. The sisters looked at each other for a moment but didn't say anything.

Xx

"Joe!" a voice called, sometime close to 1:30 am, "We need someone to take command of boat two!"

Joseph turned and looked at Lightoller, "Why don't you do it?"

"I need to stay for a bit longer, I'm going to take one of the collapsible boats," Charles explained.

Boxhall weighed his options and he thought briefly that this would probably be his only guaranteed chance off of the boat, "Alright," he said finally, "I'll do it." He glanced at the morse lamp, determining that at this point there was no reason to keep trying to contact ships that weren't responding anyways.

Within 15 minutes, Joe was also off of the ship. He tried to convince Mr. Roberts to get into the boat, who had been there at boat two helping load the boat up, but Mr. Roberts refused. The last time Joseph saw Mr. Roberts was when he rushed off to help get one of collapsible boats down.

It wasn't until they were pulling away from the ship and that it began to stick out higher in the sky that Joe noticed how haunting the ship looked in the night, with the faint tunes of the band wafting out over the dark waters.

"Pull hard and fast!" he ordered, "When the ship goes down the suction could pull us down unless we get far away from here."

He worked to help but spent most of that time giving directions to people. In the distance he could see some of the lifeboats and wondered which one had Celina on it. There was a scream as the lights went out and the terrible groaning from the pressure carried out across the water.

"Bloody pull faster and pull!" he ordered. They were still far too close to the ship and he knew the ship couldn't handle the pressure of the water for much longer.

In boat five, Celina held Ella to her tightly. The child was still asleep, clearly not understanding everything that was happening and she was too tired to try and understand.

"Those poor people," Celina murmured.

There was crying from the other women in the boat but Celina remained as calm as possible. Her father and Joseph would be okay, there was just no way they couldn't both survive this night. She was the first one in the boat to hear the ship when it finally snapped. Celina gasped and held Ella even tighter as it broke in half, sending the bottom half that was mostly submerged in the water deep down and then the top half stood up completely and bobbed for a moment, separating from the other half of the ship which at this point, she figured had to be falling down to the floor of the Atlantic. Everyone in the boats watched in horror as the ship then began to sink and the screams of terror carried out.

All too soon the great Titanic was gone and Celina couldn't believe what she had just seen. The images kept replaying over and over again in her mind. Carefully she tried to remember the details of her small room that she slept in and the things she had lost. She thought about the grand staircase and how proud Thomas Andrews had been of the ship. Celina felt a pang as she thought about the ship builder, saying a small prayer that he had survived. It was again that she remembered something from the night before.

_"At least now if I ever find myself in need of rowing a life boat, I will be prepared."_

It seemed like it had been years ago that Celina had made a silly comment about rowing a boat, but now here she was and she had done some mild rowing, but Herb told her that she could hold the baby and that they would manage just fine without her. There had been two thousand people on the ship and Celina thought about the faces she had seen and wondered how many there would be in the morning. She had never wanted to be with Joseph more than in that moment.

Within the next hour and a half, a ship finally came upon the lifeboats and through her heavy eye lids, Celina saw green flares go off and the ship pulled closer to the boats. The boat that had set off the flares emptied first and she saw an officer climb the ladder, but she couldn't tell who it was. Boat number five had gotten more crowded when Lowe had emptied his boat to go back for survivors. She had asked him if he had seen Joseph but Harold replied that when he left the ship, Joe was still setting off distress signals.

When Celina, Greta, and Ella finally made it to the deck of the Carpathia, Celina thought she would pass out from exhaustion. She vaguely remembered a blanket being wrapped around her and asking around for an Officer Boxhall or her father, but no one would tell her anything and instead lead her to a bed to rest. Celina didn't think she would fall asleep but the minute her head hit a pillow, she was dead to the world for twelve hours straight.

**XX**

**A/N-I know this was a little bit of an odd chapter and I didn't focus on the actual sinking for a few reasons...1) it's over done...2) there really isn't much recorded about Boxhall during the sinking. We know what he did before the order was given to uncover the boats and that for the rest of the evening until he left at 1:45 am, that he was sending out distress calls to other ships. I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I'm going to try and work on the next one tomorrow! Please review! :D**


	13. Everytime We Say Goodbye

Chapter 13

Every Time We Say Goodbye

When Celina finally woke up, she saw a note on the small table from Greta, _"Took Ella up to the deck to look for papa, Greta." _She sat there for a moment, taking in the note and her surroundings; it took her a moment to remember where she was and how she had gotten there. Then all too quickly, the memories from the night before came flooding back and she closed her eyes, trying to shut out the images and the ringing in her ears that sounded like people screaming for help, crying to be saved.

Carefully she got to her feet and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out into the dark hallway and slowly, Celina made her way up to the deck. There were people everywhere and officers from the Carpathia running around and trying to help people. She found out that it was about six in the evening and it was the first time that she realized she was hungry, but Celina didn't want to go off in search of food until she found her family. She wandered around the ship for a while and finally spotted Greta at the stern of the ship, Ella was playing while Greta sat and watched. Celina took a seat beside her sister, "Have you found papa?" she asked.

Greta was quiet and Celina looked at her sister to see tears streaming down her sister's face and instantly, Celina felt a wave of anxiety, "Where is he?" Celina asked.

"No one has seen him...and I've searched every list and I've looked amongst all of the passengers and no one has seen him," Greta answered, her voice shaking.

Celina stared at Greta for a moment and then looked back to Ella who was happily singing to herself. She slowly stood up then, "I need to find Joseph and see if he knows what happened to papa," she said quietly.

Greta didn't try and stop her sister and she remained quiet as Celina rushed off, the overwhelming feeling of dread filling her, forcing its way up until it all boiled over and she began to sob, harder than she had ever cried before in her life. She took deep and shaky breaths as she sat down on a bench and tried to control herself.

"Celina?" a voice asked tentatively.

She looked up to see Harold Lowe and Celina got to her feet, rushing over to him, "Have you seen Joe?" she asked, through her tears.

He nodded, "Yeah, but are you okay?"

Celina shook her head, "Where is he? Please, take me to him."

Harold nodded and carefully he took her by the hand and led her to a small hall of rooms that he explained were the quarters for the Carpathia's officers and that they had been kind enough to double up and let the officers of the Titanic have their own rooms. He knocked quietly on a door and called through, "Joe it's Harold, open the door."

A moment later the door opened and Joe stared at Harold and then his eyes fell on Celina and in a quick flash he stepped out of the room and pulled her into his arms where Celina, who had regained some of her composure, broke down into violent sobs that shook her body.

Joe held her close to him and mouthed a silent 'Thank you,' to Harold who left quietly a moment later. He had no idea why Celina was crying so terribly, but he could only figure it had to do with her father. They sat there for a while until she finally stopped crying enough for her to say quietly, "Greta cannot find papa anywhere on the ship."

He led her into the room and closed the door behind them before sitting her down and explaining what her father had told him after their boat left the ship. She was quiet as he explained everything her father had said and then he went silent as he watched her take in the news.

"So papa died trying to save lives?" she asked softly.

Joseph nodded, "Yes Celina, he did." He had decided at this moment not to tell her about the rest of the officers, Murdoch, Moody, and Wilde, and how they had not survived, but she beat him to it, "What about the officers? Besides you, Pittman, and Lowe, did anyone else make it?"

Joseph nodded, "Lightoller."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, there were rumors that someone shot themselves but I don't believe it."

Celina took a deep breath, this was too much for her to handle, "Okay," was all she could manage.

The young couple sat in silence for a while, Joseph holding Celina's hands and gently rubbing his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. Finally, Celina spoke again, "We should find my sisters and tell Greta...and get something to eat."

He nodded and stood to his feet before holding his hand out for hers. She took it, stood to her feet, and they walked out of the room together, their hands locked tightly. When they walked up to the deck, Greta and Ella were right where Celina had left them, except Ella wasn't playing anymore. She was sitting next to Greta, looking very bored. She was the first one to notice Celina and Joe, "Joe!" the child cried before standing to her feet and running over to her sister and the officer.

Greta stood to her feet then and turned to look at Joe and Celina. She could tell from her sister's face that Joe had told Celina that their father had not made it. She walked quickly up to them, "I am going to bed, good night."

Celina and Joseph watched Greta storm off, "Should you go and talk to her?" Joe asked.

Celina shook her head, "No, I just don't have the strength to do it."

"Lina?"

Celina looked at Ella, "Yes love?"

"Greta and I were lookin' for papa and we couldn't find him. I was wonderin' if you had seen him."

Celina felt as if the overwhelming sense of dread would swallow her up on the spot. She couldn't do this and she didn't want to do this. How was she supposed to explain to this three year old child that their father was dead, most likely floating out in the water somewhere.

Joe looked at Celina and then to Ella, "Eleanor your papa has gone away for a while," he began to explain carefully.

Ella looked at Joe and frowned, "Where did he go?"

"Well he's gone to a special place and unfortunately you couldn't go with him. But he told me to give you his love and that he'll see you again but it's going to take a while before you can go and see him."

"Can't he come and see me?"

Joe shook his head, "No, where he has gone, he can't come back from. But you'll be together again, eventually."

Celina felt her heart swell with love for Joseph and her eyes filled with tears once more. Ella clearly didn't understand but she finally decided to take Joe's word for it, "Can we get something to eat?" she asked next.

Joe nodded and stood to his feet, picking Ella up while doing so and the three walked to the dining hall with Ella talking about various things she had seen that day. Celina gathered bowls of hot vegetable soup for the three of them and sat down at the table where Joe was sitting with Ella. They began to eat and somewhere during the meal, Joe took Celina's hand and squeezed it tightly, just to let her know that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

**XX**

**A/N- Another short chapter...but it seemed as good a place as any to end it. I hope you review and enjoy...going to start working on chapter 14 soon****!**


	14. Run Away With Me

Chapter 14

Run Away With Me

By the morning of the eighteenth, reports were coming from Captain Rostron that the ship would be able to dock that evening in New York. Word also came through that Senator Smith was heading up an investigation and it was happening the very next day. Joe was informed he would be required to give evidence but most likely not until the twenty-first.

Greta had returned to not speaking to Celina and was now further retreated into herself then before. It hurt Celina that after everything they had been through in the last few days, her sister would treat her like this, but she pushed it away and focused on the fact that they would soon be in America and once there she didn't have a single penny to her name and doubted she'd have any claim to the home that her father's law firm had paid for.

When they did dock however, it was a different story. Celina stood on the deck, Eleanor in her arms, the small family bundled up in jackets and Joseph was shouting at Lightoller that he'd see him the next day and they were one of the first groups off of the ship. The docks of New York Harbor were in absolute pandemonium. There were reporters and pedestrians swarming the docks and the police had to hold people back to allow the passengers to disembark.

"Do you know what happened to my sister?" People would shout and Celina fixed her eyes on the ground as she walked.

"Celina Roberts?" a voice called when they finally made it through the crowd.

She looked up and saw a man in a well-tailored suit.

"Yes?" she asked.

He smiled, "I thought it was you. My name is Michael Jones, I am a lawyer here and I was to be working at the firm with your father."

Celina frowned, "Oh, right."

"I am here on behalf of the firm to give you our condolences and to inform you that the law firm, who was very loyal to your father, is going to care for you girls while you're here in the city until we figure out what you want to do next," he explained.

Celina glanced at Greta who had raised an eyebrow at the man and then she looked back to Joseph, not wanting to be separated from him.

"We have two rooms booked at a nearby hotel," Mr. Jones went on to explain.

Joseph looked at Celina, "Go on and I'll see about booking a room there too."

Celina looked at the man and nodded slowly, "Okay, thank you."

He stepped to the side to allow the girls into the car and Joseph sat beside the driver outside of the car. Celina stared outside of the window as they drove away from the dock that was still swarmed with reporters.

Several minutes later they pulled up outside of a grand hotel and Celina stood close to Joseph as they walked inside the brightly lit room and the man from the law firm confirmed the girls check in. Greta went ahead up in the elevator while Celina waited for Joseph to get a room. He tried to get one in the same block as hers but instead had to settle for down the hall. The couple went up in the elevator together, standing quietly as Ella slept in her sisters arms (she had fallen asleep in the car ride over.) Mr. Jones showed Celina that Greta had a room directly across the hall from hers and then gave her the key to her own hotel room. She walked inside and set Ella down in the small bed that had been set up for the toddler. She looked at Joseph who was looking around the room and she felt utter disbelief at everything that had happened in the last few days and how through all of it, Joseph had been there. Within a moment she had crossed the space and he had wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want you to leave me," she sobbed into his arms, "Please don't go."

It was days of pent up emotions, words, and things she tried to get out, some way of expressing to Joseph how much she truly loved him and how much she needed him. But just when they were alone on the Carpathia she couldn't form the words and days of keeping that pent up finally boiled over.

Joseph held her close and pressed kisses over and over again to the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere...I'm not going to leave you."

Celina looked up at him through her tears and kissed him before moving from his embrace to lock the door and then moving to the bed to lie down. She didn't have clothes to change into and so she simply laid her head on the pillow and pulled the quilt over her. Joseph set his hat down on a table, ignoring the room he had down the hall and he climbed into the bed beside her, holding her close to him and she was soon asleep.

The next morning they awoke to Ella climbing on top of her sister, asking if they could find something to eat. Joseph checked his watch and looked at Celina, "I'm going to pop down to the Waldorf and see the Trials. Do you want to eat and join me?"

Celina shook her head, she needed a day or two away from the Titanic and she didn't think she could face the passengers who would be there. "No, I'll just go when you testify," she answered.

He kissed her sweetly, "Alright. I'll try to be back soon."

Celina and Ella watched him go and then the sisters looked back at each other, "Food?" the child asked.

Celina nodded and got to her feet. She contacted Mr. Jones and he explained that they could order from the hotel so she ordered a breakfast for herself and Ella and they waited together. Eventually the man came up with a tray of food, "And here are some letters that arrived for you this morning," he said.

Celina set Ella up at the table and while the child ate, she sat down and began to read the notes. "_WIRING MONEY. STOP. M__AKING ARRANGEMENTS TO BRING YOU HOME. STOP. SEE YOU IN LONDON. STOP. APRIL 30TH. STOP. GRANDMOTHER AND GRANDFATHER ROBERTS."_

Celina stared at the note in her hand and tried to make sense of it. On the one hand, if she went home she could be back in England back to her home but on the other hand, her grandparents would never allow her and Joseph to be together. London was a bit closer to Hull then her childhood home was, but it was the fact of the matter that her grandparents were high society. They wouldn't care if her father had already given them his blessing. She looked at little Ella who could benefit from being raised in London but she also knew she didn't want to be separated from her little sister. Greta was the only sister she could think of who would be perfectly okay with going to live with their grandparents. The second letter was a receipt from the office where she could pick up the money her grandparents had wired to her and under that was a note saying that as various reports placed Celina on the deck at the time of the collision, her presence was required at the senate to give her testimony about the ice berg. This was the one that had perplexed her the most. She didn't understand or know who could have possibly seen her on the deck at the time of the collision. Celina sighed and finally decided to join Ella at the table to eat.

After they were done eating, Celina went across the hall to tell Greta about the money that had been wired to them from home and how she was going to pick up and buy some new dresses for them. They couldn't walk around in the same dresses for as long as they were after all. Greta emerged from her room at the thought of going to get a new outfit and they locked up their rooms and took the elevator down. The door man told them where the office would be and they took a cab down. Celina presented the receipt and the man handed her the cash. The two older girls stared at it and then Celina abruptly shoved the amount into her small purse. They thanked the clerk and then walked outside and took a cab from there to a local dress store.

Several hours later they arrived back at the hotel and Joseph wasn't back yet. Celina put the remaining money away and the girls changed into their new dresses and sent the old ones off to be cleaned. Greta retreated into her room, leaving Celina and Ella alone in their room. By the time they were sitting down to order something for dinner, there was a knock on the door and Joseph came in.

His face lit up when he saw her in new clothes because she seemed a little bit more at ease and much happier. They ordered food and he filled her in on a little bit about what had been discussed today at the trial. It wasn't until they were done eating and Ella was playing that Celina showed him the letters she had received. First he looked at the letter summoning her and he had the same perplexed look on his face. He figured it could only mean that someone knew about their relationship but they also hadn't exactly been very secretive. He was pleased to see the copy of the receipt from where she had been wired the money. It wasn't until he looked at the telegram from her grandparents that his brows furrowed in confusion.

"So what exactly will this mean for us?" he asked slowly.

Celina sighed, "It means that once I am under their roof, I will not be allowed to see you. They are not going to care what father may or may not have said about you, their granddaughter is not going to marry a sailor."

Joseph stared at her for a moment and then stared at the telegram still in his hands. Celina may have become dependent on him in the last few days but she didn't realize how much he also needed her. Seeing Lowe, Lightoller, and Pittman today had been rough because it further solidified the fact in his mind that the rest of their friends were dead. He was silent for a long time until finally Celina said, "Joe...say something."

He looked up at her, "There is really only one feasible idea, isn't there?"

Celina stared at him, "What?"

"Run away with me."

Celina gave a nervous laugh, "An unwed girl and a sailor? That's going to go down very well."

He shrugged, "We won't be an unwed girl and a sailor, not if you'll marry me that is."

She looked at him, "Are you proposing to me?"

Joseph nodded, "That is exactly what I'm doing."

Celina laughed because it was absolute madness. She had known him for a whole week. But in the same respect, a part of her knew he was it and he was the one. Her laughing was cut off by Joe pushing his lips against hers. She fell into the kiss and she knew how serious he was and when they finally pulled away, Celina simply nodded at him and whispered, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He kissed her again.

**XX**

**A/N- whooo! Two chapters in one day! Do you know how nice it is to now only have ****math homework? Phew! Please review and enjoy!**


	15. When We First Met

Chapter 15

When We First Met

The next day the couple decided to keep the engagement to themselves and that after the trial, but right before Celina had to leave for England, they would marry. She stayed at the hotel that day while Joe attended the second day of the trials. He was back later than usual that evening and when Joseph came in the room, he gave Ella a toy and then walked over to Celina and presented her with a ring.

"It's not much," he went on to explain, "But it's what I could afford for now."

Celina pushed the band around her finger and looked up at him, tears in her eyes again. She wished beyond anything that her father could be there. She kissed him sweetly, "Thank you."

Greta was still barely speaking to them and Celina for now decided it would be fine. She and Joseph had decided that come the thirtieth, Celina would still travel back to England with her sisters and then he would join her in a few days and then they would travel to Hull together to meet his family. They were going to get married in New York so that legally her grandparents couldn't do anything to stop them and then they would have a bigger wedding in England for their families.

On the morning of the twenty-second, Celina wore one of her new dresses and moved her engagement ring to another finger. The only people Joseph wanted to know about the relationship was his fellow officers and that was only because they cared about Celina. Ella had to go with them but she promised to be on her best behavior. They took a taxi down to the Waldorf Astoria and sat with the other officers. It was Lightoller who noticed the ring on Celina's hand and said quietly, "I see he asked."

Celina looked at Charles and gave him a shake of her head. The afternoon went on until Joseph was finally sworn in by the chairman.

"Can you for the record state your name?" Senator Smith asked as Joseph took his seat.

"Joseph Groves Boxhall," he answered, glancing at Celina briefly.

"And where do you reside?" Senator Smith asked next.

"Hull, England."

Celina thought about his answer and briefly wondered where they would live once they were married. She figured Hull and she decided that she was okay with this.

"What is your vocation?" the senator asked.

"Mariner," Joseph answered.

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-Eight years old."

The testimony seemed to drag on and listening to Joseph talk about the trials and his time on the ship and what he did during the sinking took its toll on her. Joe kept glancing at Celina and he knew she wasn't doing well listening to him talk about it.

"Where were you when the collision took place?"

Celina looked up and her eyes caught Joe's. He looked at her for a moment before answering, "I was just approaching the bridge."

So he lied. Celina was glad because there was no reason to mention that she had been on the deck with him at the time of the collision.

"On the port or the starboard side?" Senator Smith asked next.

"The starboard side," he answered.

'Well that part was the truth', Celina thought to herself.

The next part went on to Joe explaining about what Celina hadn't actually been there to see. His interactions with the Captain and Will Murdoch when he left her in the second class entrance and investigated what had happened. Celina closed her eyes as she imagined the dinner they had shared in the Captain's quarters and thought about Moody's laughter and how the officers had teased Joe that night about his map reading skills.

When they were finally done asking Joseph the questions, Senator Smith said, "We will adjourn for the day soon, but first we want to ask Miss. Celina Roberts who was a passenger on the Titanic and according to sources, a witness to the accident."

Joseph walked back to his seat and took Ella from her and Lightoller helped her stand to her feet. As Celina walked she saw Ismay trying to take in the relationship he could see before his eyes, having remembered Celina from the Sunday services.

Celina was sworn in and then she took a seat.

"Miss. Roberts just to state for the record, we are asking a few select passengers' questions. Questions that pertain to the sinking so we can better understand what happened and so to be able to put on public record what happened. The passengers we selected are ones who were spotted on the deck by stewards, officers, or crew members at the time of the collision. Is that okay?"

Celina nodded, "Yes sir."

"Very well, for the record will you please state your full name?"

"Celina Catherine Roberts."

"How old are you?"

"I am twenty-one years old, sir."

"Where do you reside?"

Celina sighed and answered, "As of right now I cannot answer that question to the fullest extent."

"Why is that?" Senator Smith asked.

"Because, I was on the Titanic with my family moving to America from our home in England."

"Why were you moving to America?"

Celina bit her lip; she didn't want to talk about her father in front of all of these people. "My father was offered a job at his law firm's American offices and he took the job."

"So you have a home here in New York that the firm was providing for?"

She nodded, "Yes, but when the Carpathia docked they had a man from the firm pick my sisters and I up, and we've been staying at a hotel."

"Where is your father today?"

Celina inhaled sharply and stared down at the ring on her hands. She hadn't really said the words out loud and she wasn't prepared to say them

"Miss?" another Senator who wasn't Smith, asked.

"Yes sir?" she asked, fat tear in her eyes.

"Where is your father today?" he asked gently.

"My father is dead sir," she looked up at Joe who sent her an assuring look that Ella was still asleep.

"So he died in the sinking?" Senator Smith asked.

"Yes sir," Celina answered through clenched teeth.

There was silence and then Senator Smith asked, "Were you on the deck, the evening of April fourteenth?"

"Yes sir," she said, quietly.

"A steward said he saw you on the deck having a conversation with Officer Boxhall, is this fair to say?"

"No sir," she answered.

There was murmuring amongst the senators and Lightoller exchanged a look with Joseph.

"Then why would the steward say this?"

"I believe he was confused."

"Confused?"

"Yes sir," Celina said, "Confused."

"Why is that?"

"I was on the deck that evening looking for Officer Boxhall. We did not manage a conversation until after the collision, which at that point was very brief and he left soon after to inspect the ship."

"So," Senator Smith began slowly, "Did you see the ice berg?"

Celina looked down at her hands, discussing that night brought up the last image she remembered of her father and she couldn't figure out why she was lying right now.

"Miss. Roberts, will you please answer the question?"

The girl looked up at the group of expectant men; she recalled briefly that they had asked her a question...something about the incident. Her brow furrowed in confusion, "I am sorry, can you please repeat the question?"

"Of course," Senator Smith said. Celina could tell he was trying to be kind but that he was also growing incredibly frustrated with her, "All I wanted to know is if you actually saw the ice berg, since you said you were up on deck looking for Officer Boxhall at the time of collision."

Celina thought again and her gaze caught Joseph's, he nodded encouragingly at her and somehow that pulled her enough out of her confusion to be able to look at the Senator, "Yes sir...I did see the ice berg when the ship hit."

"Thank you, Miss. Roberts. You may go, now."

She carefully stood to her feet and Joseph quickly moved to help her step down from the stand and over to her seat so she could rejoin her family.

Celina and Joseph finally breathed a sigh of relief when they adjourned for the day.

"I don't even understand what the point of that was," Lowe commented as they walked out of the room together.

"No kidding," Joseph said as they went outside, still holding Ella in his arms as he hailed down a cab.

Celina looked at the child and brushed hair out of her face, "Bye, I'll see you soon, I'm sure," she told the officers." She moved to hug each of them and then climbed into the vehicle.

"I'll see you tomorrow Joe," Lightoller said.

Joseph nodded and climbed into the back seat of the car with Celina. They sat in silence until they pulled up to the hotel and outside they were greeted by local journalists who were seeking interviews with the officer of the Titanic. Celina took Ella and pushed past the men to get inside the hotel. She waited by the elevator and a moment later Joseph joined her.

"Will the rest of our lives be like this?" she asked quietly as they stepped inside and took it up to their floor.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked her.

"Followed by the Titanic and hounded down until we give every last bloody detail to those vultures?" Celina responded.

He was silent for a moment because he didn't want to talk about what they had been through anymore then she did. "For the first year or so, it will be bad," he answered, "Once we're in England I'll have to go to those trials and answer the same questions all over again. But soon I should be able to go back to work and we can get settled in and get away from the Titanic for a while."

Celina sighed because she knew deep down that the Titanic really would follow them until they died. IT was never going to stop haunting her dreams and her life.

"That damn ship," she muttered as they walked inside the room, "Only good thing that came out of crossing the Atlantic was that I met you," Celina said as she set her sister down.

"Well, at least we have each other," Joseph said softly.

Celina straightened up and looked at him, "Indeed."

**xx**

**A/N-**

**Longer chapter this time...gotta go to work but I wanted to post before I went. Please review and I'll work**** on the new chapter tonight! Love you all!**


	16. An Ocean Between

Chapter 16

An Ocean Between

After the first testimony, Celina's presence was only required once more at the trial and on that occasion they grilled her for information as to how she knew the officers and why she had been on the deck looking for Officer Boxhall.

On the afternoon of the twenty-sixth, a small group of people assembled at a small church in downtown New York. It had taken some persuasion and loop holes to jump through due to Celina and Joe's citizenship being in England and finally the minister said that God didn't need a license from the state to grant them a legal wedding. Greta had taken some persuasion herself to arrive but she was sitting in the church with Ella in her lap while the surviving officers of the Titanic stood with Joseph and the minister.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Celina?" Charles had teased.

"Yeah, there's still time to run in the opposite direction!" Herb said, laughing.

Celina just rolled her eyes at the officers and sent them off to let everyone know she was ready. Her dress was simple and Harold had bought her a bouquet and they had run off to join their friend. Soft music played and Celina walked down the aisle completely alone and if it hadn't been for Joe's beaming face at the end of the aisle, she would have run off crying. She wished more than anything that her father could be there. Charles had been the one to speak up and give Celina away when the minister asked, because there was no one else there to do it.

They said simple vows and the exchanged their rings with nervous laughter as Joe struggled to put her ring on to her finger. When the minister pronounced them man and wife, Celina felt the happiest she had been since before the sinking. He kissed her sweetly and ignored the wolf whistles and Joe briefly thought to himself that these men had been in America for far too long.

After the ceremony they took a car back to the hotel and the group celebrated in the suite that Celina and Joe were now sharing (that morning Joe had officially checked out that morning even though he had basically been holding Celina ever night until she fell asleep and then sleeping on the sofa.) Lightoller bought a bottle of champagne and they celebrated by indulging in some of the most expensive foods that the room service had to offer.

"I think we should send the bill to Ismay," Lowe laughed as he cut into his steak.

Celina laughed, "Oh yes, we should definitely pass it on to him. He can afford it I think."

They all laughed and then there was a knock on the door. Celina raised an eyebrow and she stood to her feet and walked over to it. Mr. Jones was on the other side of the door, "One of the clerks was buzzing that this room was celebrating a marriage!" he said in greeting.

Celina beamed, "Mr. Boxhall, who you met on the eighteenth and I were wed today."

Mr. Jones beamed at Joseph, "Oh well congratulations!" He took his hat off before coming in the room and shook Joseph's hand.

"I was just coming over to let you know that we lucked out that your things that had been packed up hadn't quite been shipped off yet. They are still sitting in your home in England. Also," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "The fellows back in London have found your father's will and so once you return to England your presence as well as Greta's, will be required."

Celina swallowed hard and nodded, "Right."

She felt a comforting hand land on her shoulder and she gave Mr. Jones a smile, "Would you care to join us for a glass of champagne?"

Mr. Jones nodded, happy to be away from the subject of her father's death "Just one, thank you!"

For the following four days after the wedding, Celina felt like she was on cloud nine. She was born to be someone's wife and she loved being Joe's. They spent those days planning their life together in Hull and where they would live. It was all over far too soon and then the morning of the thirtieth rolled around and Joseph had taken Celina, Greta, and Ella to the docks.

Greta stared at the water with a sense of absolute loathing and she walked up to the gang plank and waited at the top of the ship for her sister. Celina however was frozen with fear because it was the first time she had even given the ocean a real thought since the disaster. It was so black and cold, cruel for taking her father.

"Joe," she said her voice hoarse, "I don't want to go." Celina looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Please don't make me go."

He held her close to him, "I don't want you to go but you have to. It won't take long and I'll only be a day or two apart from you."

"Ma'am, if you are going to be leaving for England you will need to board now," a man said gently.

Joseph looked at the man, "I'm sorry sir but my wife and I have just survived the Titanic. She just needs a moment."

"Oh, my apologies sir," the man said quickly, his face flushing with embarrassment.

Joseph nodded the man away and held Celina, "Love, I will see you in a few days. It won't be long until we are together again. Okay?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes."

He kissed her sweetly, "Okay now go."

Celina glanced at the ship and then kissed him again before turning and slowly walking up the gangplank of the ship. Once at the side she looked over the railing down at her husband and she felt fat tears well in her eyes again. It was the first real time they would be separated since the disaster and she didn't quite know how she would handle it.

She looked down as tiny arms wrapped around her legs and there stood Ella, trying to comfort her older sister. Celina bent down and picked her little sister up and the two stood still as they watched Joe down on the dock and they stayed there until they could no longer see him.

Xx

Later that day Joseph joined Charles, Bert, and Harold at the trial during the middle of Ismay's testimony where he had been recalled.

"Did Celina and her sisters get off okay?" Charles whispered keeping his eyes fixed on the senators.

Joseph nodded, "Yeah I am just concerned how she will fare during the trip back. Greta seemed to be okay but Celina was absolutely petrified of the water, she was practically shaking," he sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Celina is a strong and clever girl," Bert said next, "I'm sure she will handle it alright."

"I know, but all the same, this will be much easier to handle when are actually together," Joseph said.

"Do you have to go through her grandparents now?" Harold asked.

Joseph sighed, "From what she's told me, I would rather handle the Titanic sinking again."

xx

When Celina and her sisters arrived back in England, their grandparents were on the docks waiting for them. Celina had barely slept during the entire trip and she had never been more pleased to be on solid ground.

"Celina?" her grandmother called as she carried Ella down the gang plank.

Celina looked towards the sound of her name and she walked over to her family, "Hello grandmother," she greeted.

"You look absolutely exhausted, child," the older woman commented.

"I have not slept very well since the Titanic incident and being on a ship again so soon after did not help," Celina explained quietly. She felt the need to leave out the part where she either had nightmares of her father's death or images of Joseph dying on his way back to England.

"Well your room is ready and you will go straight upstairs when we arrive."

Greta stepped up to join them a moment later, "Oh Greta, you at least look like you have been able to sleep," the woman commented.

"Yes, thank you grandmother," Greta commented.

"Let us go, girls," Mr. Roberts Sr. said as his driver opened the door of the car and helped everyone inside.

"So, how was America?" their grandmother asked as they started driving, "I heard that your fathers law firm was taking care of you until you came back here. We have to remember to send a note of thanks."

"Well," Greta started, "Celina got married to a man she's only known for about a month," she finished.

Celina stared at her sister in horror.

**Xx**

**A/N-another short chapter...but t****here you are! Greta has decided to continue being a brat...so the drama and such to follow from here...please review! :)**


	17. The Distance

Chapter 17

The Distance

There was a tense silence in the car on the way to the house and Celina was frozen with fear. Greta just looked out of the window of the car, feeling a weird sense of pleasure. No one said a word and when they finally stopped outside of the house Celina was the first one out of the car. She took a deep breath and looked up at the house she had spent many long days in.

"Celina," a calm voice said.

She turned around and looked at her grandfather, "Please meet your grandmother and me in my office in five minutes."

"Yes sir," she said quietly and Celina quickly walked up the stairs of the home and located the room that had been set up as her bedroom. Celina pulled her ring out of her small purse where it had been deposited when the ship docked, and she returned the ring to her finger. She was absolutely petrified and Celina was not at all prepared to deal with the situation that Greta had thrown her in. A moment later, Celina opened the door of her bedroom and walked by Greta who had a cruel and vindictive smile on her face. Celina quietly descended the stairs and entered the office where her grandparents were waiting.

"Tell me that Greta was not telling the truth!" Her grandmother demanded, "Tell me it's all just some big joke!"

Celina looked down and then said calmly, "If I told you it was a joke, I would be telling you a lie."

A sound of horror and distress came from her grandmother.

"Mary, take a seat," her grandfather said quietly.

Celina watched her grandmother lower herself into her seat and then she looked at her grandfather.

"How did you meet this man?" he asked calmly.

"On the Titanic, grandfather," she answered.

There was silence and then, "How did you meet him?"

"I was in the hallway on the first night because Ella was crying and screaming. Greta had locked her in the room in the dark to go off in the search of whatever," Celina shook her head at the memory, "I could not get into the room and Joseph was looking for something for the Captain and he stumbled across my situation. He helped get into the room so Ella would no longer be scared and after that we began talking and I even attended a dinner that the Captain was having in order to show my gratitude to Joseph. I never set out to fall in love but I did and that man saved my life, Greta's, and Ella's."

There was silence for a moment before her grandmother said, "You mentioned the Captain...what connection did this man have to the Captain?"

Celina looked at her grandmother, "Joseph was the fourth officer on the Titanic."

Her grandmother grimaced where as he grandfather was quiet for a moment. Finally he looked at his oldest granddaughter, "Child, you have been through quite a lot in the last few weeks. You have obviously been put under a great deal of strain and would of course agree to anything without properly thinking things through. When this man returns for the British Isles, we will annul the marriage quietly and privately."

Celina stared at the man, "I beg your pardon?"

He looked at her over the brim of his glasses, "I said that we will annul the marriage quietly and privately so as to avoid scandal and dishonoring both your name and his father's name and we will put the matter out of our heads."

"I am sorry but I will not be agreeing to that arrangement," she said, disgusted, "He is my husband and I did not marry him because I was confused or distracted. I married him because I love him and because he loves me. My father gave his blessing on the relationship and that is all I need."

Her grandmother raised an eyebrow at Celina, "Your father was okay with this relationship?"

"On the ship when it was sinking he told Joseph to take care of me and he told me hours before that he just wanted me to be happy. If he was content with my happiness then I think that should be all that matters to you!"

Her grandparents looked at her for a moment, "Your father made many very foolish decisions in life and allowing his daughter to run off with a sailor is one of them."

Celina felt tears well in her eyes, "How dare you speak ill of him!" she shouted.

"Celina do not shout! I will not tolerate your temper tantrums!" her grandmother exclaimed.

The girl looked at the people before her and she shook her head, "I am Mrs. Joseph Boxhall and I am proud to be married to an Officer. You cannot legally keep us apart and when he returns to England, I intend to return to his home in Hull with him."

"You are a foolish, just like your father," her grandmother said, contempt in her voice.

"Perhaps, but my father died a hero on the Titanic and so if I can be anything like him I would prefer it," Celina said before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

When Celina reached her room upstairs she locked the door and slid to the ground as her emotions came down and crashed upon her. She could not understand her grandparent's logic and just the suggestion of getting her marriage annulled. She gave a heavy sigh as she looked down at the ring on her finger and her heart ached even more for the yearning of being with Joseph again.

Downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Roberts sat in silence and then finally her grandmother spoke in a quiet voice, "We need to make that child realize how foolish she is being."

"Yes?"

Her grandmother thought, "In a little while we tell her that we have thought over it and we are okay with it, we will give him a chance when he comes to call."

"How Mary, is that going to work?" he asked his wife.

Mary Roberts had a look of concentration on her face, "If he calls on our telephone or comes to the house we tell all of the house staff that they are to not tell Celina that he came by. If she thinks he just has stopped caring, then she will grow angry and bitter towards him. She would then want nothing more to do with him."

Her husband seemed to think about it for a moment and then nodded, "That sounds like it would work," he said quietly.

Mary Roberts nodded, "I thought you would think so, William," she said before getting to her feet and leaving the room.

That evening when Celina did not join her family for dinner, Mrs. Roberts knocked on the door and entered the room, "Dinner is about to be served."

"I will not be joining you," Celina said quietly.

"Look all of this is foolish and childish behavior," there was a tense silence and then, "Your grandfather and I have talked it over and we decided that we are sorry for initially jumping to conclusions. We would like to meet your husband and we support your decision."

Celina raised an eyebrow at her grandmother, "Really?"

Her grandmother nodded, "Yes."

The two women were silent for a moment and then Celina nodded, "Thank you, I know that you will not regret this." Celina stood from the desk she was sitting at and her grandmother kissed her on the cheek and the two descended the stairs to the dining room.

Xx

"Calm down man, you look like someone just put ice down your shirt!" Lightoller fussed.

Joseph looked at Charles and tried to remain still but after a moment he was antsy again, "I have not spoken to her in over two weeks and no messages from land have come in from her. It's bad enough we have to go through all of his other nonsense before I can even depart for London."

"Well it won't be long, considering we all have to go to the British inquiry," Lowe replied.

"Which is in London," Herbert said, as if feeling the need to confirm it for Joe's sake.

"Thanks Bert, I knew that the inquiry was in London, thank you," Joe replied, clearly annoyed.

Pittman was about to come back with a retort when Ismay joined their company, "Remember, do not speak a word to the press. If a single quote is printed before the inquiry is over, I will ensure that none of you work in this business again. Do you understand me?"

There was a general mumbling of, "Yes sir," amongst the remaining officers and crew as they avoided looking at Ismay and kept their eyes on the gangplank that was now being set up.

Finally the men began to descend with their meager belongings and they were ushered off into cars that were waiting with men from the White Star Line. Joe had a hard time keeping his hands steady and hiding his anxiousness, "It's alright man," someone from the White Star Line said, "Nervous about seeing your family again?"

Joe gave a brief nod, "Yes." He had sent a note to his parents that he would try to come home soon but he had business in London first.

When they finally reached a place with a phone he rushed off to use it and had the operator connect him to the Roberts home. It rang and then a man answered, "Hello?"

"Yes is Miss. Roberts available?" he said into the mouth piece.

"Which Miss. Roberts?" the man responded.

"Celina."

"She is but she is not taking any calls, may I pass a message on?"

Joseph was taken a back for a moment before shrugging, "Just tell her that Joe called and that I will drop by soon."

"Yes sir."

Joe heard a click on the line and stared at the phone for a moment before returning to his friends.

"Did you talk to the wife?" Charles asked.

Joe shook his head, "The man who answered said she isn't taking calls," he sighed.

"I'm sure everything is fine, perhaps she is just resting," Charles replied.

Joe nodded, "Yeah I'm sure that's it."

Later that evening he stopped by the house with the address that Celina had given him, but they said that Celina was not home. For several days after Joe kept trying to visit but he was not allowed to see his wife. Celina had adapted to life with her sisters at the home and she would talk enthusiastically about Joseph to her grandparents, but she kept wondering what had happened to Joseph and why he hadn't come by to see her yet. She knew that Joseph's ship had docked and that the British Inquiry was up and running. Another few weeks passed and she was becoming increasingly angry at Joseph because he was not coming to see her.

On the afternoon of the twenty second, Celina and Greta were escorted to the law firm to hear the reading of their fathers will.

"The last will and testament of William Edward Roberts the third," the lawyers began. "In the event of my death I want my daughter, Celina Catherine Roberts to inherit our home to do with it what she will, along with all of the furnishings and possessions of the home. For the rest of my money that is left over, I want the money to be split evenly into three to benefit my three daughters. I want the money that is to be given to Eleanor, my youngest to go into a trust fund so that the money shall become available to her when she is of age." The lawyers read on a few other details until they finally finished, "So from here you can decide where you want to go with your money and how you want to manage your finances. Your father, despite not spending very much money in his entire life has left between the three of you, a vast wealth. He made sure that his daughters would be taken care of."

Celina was quiet as the words sunk in, "Excuse me gentlemen, may I just take in some air outside for a moment?"

They nodded and Celina stood to her feet and left the office. She stood outside of the law firm and listened to the people of London as they moved and worked. She looked down at her feet and stared at the wedding band on her finger, her mind asking the question for the umpteenth time, where was her husband? Celina sighed and turned to go back inside when she heard a voice, "Celina?" a voice shouted.

She looked up and up the street a bit, stood Joseph Boxhall in his full uniform, having just exited the inquiry to get a bit of air himself. He took off running down the street and she met him half way, their arms around each other as he picked her up off the ground and held her close to him.

"Joe," she said, tears in her eyes, "Oh Joe, I've missed you!"

He set her down and looked at her, "I have been calling your grandparents every day and driving by and every time I have come, I have been told you were either out or not taking calls. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

Celina stared at him, "No one has said a word to me about your visits! I had been waiting for you and no one said anything!"

Joseph and Celina just stared at each other as they thought about it, "My grandparents have purposely been trying to keep us apart," she said quietly. Celina Roberts had never been angrier in her life.

**Xx**

**A/N-dun dun DUN! Please review and I hope this longer chapter has made up for the shorter ones...enjoy review and be nice! :)**


	18. Stranger

Chapter 18

Stranger

Joseph took Celina into the vestibule of the building where the inquiry was being held. They sat down and Celina began to explain everything. She told him how her grandparents had initially forbid it and planned to annul the wedding and then how her grandmother came into the room later that evening and said that they were supportive of the relationship.

Joe told her how the Adriatic had docked and then explained how he had been visiting the house practically every day and how every time he asked for her, he was sent away. They were silent for a moment, thoughts going through their minds as they wondered what to do next.

Celina finally spoke up and said, "They have lied to me and they do not care for my happiness. Greta can stay with them because somewhere I have failed her and she is just like them," she thought about her words for a moment and then said, "I want to leave immediately, I will return to the house to pack what things I have and then I will need to travel to my father's-to my home."

He looked at her, perplexed by her choice of words.

"My father has left me the home I grew up in and a fair amount of money. I will need to return to the house to gather things and then I can travel to join you in Hull. But," she paused.

"What?" Joseph asked.

Celina looked up at him, "I want to bring Eleanor with us. I do not want her growing up in the atmosphere where all that matters is money, wealth, and social standing. I do not want her to be like them."

Joseph simply smiled and kissed her hand, "Of course Ella can come with us, that was never a question you should have ever asked."

She smiled at him, "You are so good to me." Celina rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, forgetting for a moment that they were in public. She had missed her husband and felt safe once more in his arms, "I was so scared for a moment there that you had forgotten about me or that you did not truly love me."

Joseph carefully cupped her cheek and brought her face up to look at him, "I could never forget you and I will always love you."

Celina grinned and kissed him.

"Excuse me sir and madam, there is a time and a place!"

The couple pulled apart from their embrace to see Bert and Charles. Celina laughed and stood to her feet and hugged them, "Oh I have missed you!" she said, grinning.

"Your husband has been absolutely insufferable without you. The damn fool cannot sit still for more than two minutes," Charles told her.

Celina giggled, "I am sincerely sorry for your discomfort, I will try to not be separated from my husband again. I can assure you that the separation was just as terrible for me."

"How has London been treating you?" Herbert asked.

"It has been alright, though my family has been lying to me-" she stopped, "Oh I just remembered, I left Greta down at the lawyers. I should head back with her."

Joseph looked at Celina, "Do you want me to come with you to the house?"

Celina thought about it for a moment and then finally shook her head, "No, I do not think that would be wise. I am going to go home and pack my things and then I will make plans to leave in the morning for your hotel. After you are no longer required at the inquiries I will go home to gather things and then meet you in Hull."

He nodded, the thought that this may all soon be over and they could actually settle in as a married couple raced through his mind, "That sounds perfect." Joseph wrote down on a piece of paper the hotel he was staying at and gave her the paper. The couple embraced for a moment and then Celina exited the building and walked down the street to the lawyer's office.

Inside the main waiting room, Greta and the lawyers were standing around and waiting for Celina. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting, but I was rather distracted by something of importance," she explained.

The men nodded, "Well everything seems to be in order and we have sent notice to your grandparent's driver to pick you up."

Celina smiled, "Thank you so much."

The two walked outside and helped into the car when it arrived a moment later. They drove by the drill hall where the inquiries were being held. It was brief but Celina caught a glimpse of Joseph and Charles standing out on the sidewalk, watching the car leave. The rest of the ride home was silent and then Celina finally spoke up, "Greta, I have no idea why you have a vendetta against me and I am sorry for anything I have ever done. I will not be around much longer because whether you or our grandparents like it or not, I am married now. My husband is in London and I am going to be with him. So do not worry about me and I hope your life will be happy here in London." By the time Celina was finished speaking, they were outside of the home. The driver opened the door and Celina immediately went inside the house.

She went straight upstairs to her bedroom and pulled her trunk down out of the closet and began to pack her things. Once Celina was content she walked into the adjoining room that belonged to Ella and sat down. Ella looked up from where she was playing with a doll and came over to join Celina on the bed.

"Ella, are you happy here?" she asked the child quietly, carefully pushing brown curls away from Ella's blue eyes.

Ella nodded, "Yes Lina, but I want to go home."

Celina gave her a small smile, "Well tomorrow I am going to be with Joe and we want you to come with us. Once Joe is done with his business here in London I am going home to get my things and then I am going to a new home but I wanted to know if you wanted to come and live in our new home with us?"

Ella seemed to think about it for a moment, "Can I bring my toys?"

Celina laughed, "Yes darling, of course."

"And will Joseph tell me his funny bedtime stories?"

Celina laughed again, "Yes, I'm sure he would."

Ella thought about it for another moment and then nodded, "Yes, I want to live with you and Joe!"

Celina hugged her younger sister close to her, "Good!"

She sat in silence for a moment and watched as Ella returned to her toys. Celina then stood to her feet and headed back into her room. At that moment there was a knock on her door. Celina was quiet for a moment, opened the wardrobe door to hide her trunk from site, and crossed the room to open her bedroom door. Her grandmother stood on the other side, "Celina I was just coming by because I saw the car had returned. I wanted to know how everything went today at the lawyers."

Celina didn't immediately respond, because the sight of her grandmother sent a surge of anger coursing through her. Finally she moved her mouth to speak, "Everything went fine," she said.

"Well let me into the room and we can discuss what the lawyers said!" her grandmother said.

Celina moved to the side and her grandmother entered the room and took a seat at the desk, not yet noticing the trunk but she would soon. "I inherited the house and father's savings are to be split evenly between the three of us, with Ella's money going into a trust fund of sorts until she is of age."

"Well that was a very wise move on your father's behalf," her grandmother commented.

Celina was quiet for a moment before saying, "I want to go home and I am going to take Eleanor with me."

Her grandmother looked at Celina, "To gather your things?"

Celina shrugged, "Well to gather things and make arrangements to sell it. Joseph and I can use the money to buy a home in Hull."

Mrs. Roberts pursed her lips together, "Celina I do not want to be cruel but do you not think that perhaps he has forgotten about you? It will soon be a month and-"

"I saw him today," Celina said quietly, cutting off her grandmother.

There was a deathly silence.

"Oh?" her grandmother asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yes," Celina took a seat, "It is a rather peculiar situation because he informed me that ever since the Adriatic docked and the crew of the Titanic arrived in London, he has been trying to see me. I was never made aware of this and it seems someone in this house has been trying to keep me from seeing my husband. It was merely a chance of course that we saw each other today, it just so happens that father's law firm was on the same street as the building where the inquiries were being held. We stepped outside for fresh air at the same moment, almost like it was destiny, wouldn't you say?"

There was another tense silence and then, "Celina, everything we have done we have done to protect you. That man cannot care for you or provide for you."

Celina rolled her eyes, "His income is not a matter anymore because I am wealthy now, my father saw to that. I love Joseph and he loves me, you would think that is all that should matter to make a marriage work, but grandmother," Celina took a deep breath, "I do not need your permission and I will leave here without it." She finally stepped to the side, "I have packed and Eleanor wants to come with me. My mother made me swear I would protect her and that is what I intend to do."

Her grandmother's eyes fixed on the trunk then back to Celina, "If you leave and take that child, we will cut you off."

Celina laughed, "I could care less, grandmother. My father may have spent very little in life and only purchased what he thought we needed but he saved up and he made sure that if something ever happened to him, that we would be taken care of, and indeed...I am taken care of from the money and that house will go for a good price. So please, by all means, cut me off."

Again there was a tense silence, "You have until seven to be out of this house."

Celina watched her grandmother stand to her feet and then the woman left the room. Once she was gone, Celina closed and locked the door behind her and then went into Eleanor's room.

"Alright my darling, it is time to start packing!"

Eleanor looked up and stood to her feet, "Okay!" the child said, enthusiastically.

Within the hour, Eleanor's few things had been packed into a suitcase and Celina bundled the child up in a jacket and hat. Celina stood outside of her room and had two of the servants helped her carry the trunk down the stairs. Everyone, including the rest of the household staff had emerged from their duties to watch Celina and Eleanor. The girl's grandparents were standing at the foot of the stairs and they watched as the servants carried the trunk to the front door; Celina and Eleanor followed the men down a moment later.

Her eyes fixed on the two people before her, the people who in a short span of time had become complete strangers to her, and these were not the same grandparents that Celina had grown up loving, "Goodbye grandmother, grandfather," she said through pursed lips.

Mrs. Roberts said nothing and her husband for the first time looked genuinely distressed about the entire situation, but he said nothing except for, "Goodbye."

Celina walked to the doorway with Ella at her side, their hands linked tightly. Celina turned and looked back in time to see Greta emerge from her room and for the first time since before the sinking, Greta showed a sign of remorse, but like their grandfather, Greta Roberts remained silent as she watched her sisters walk out of their lives.

**XX**

**A/N- So, end of 18! What did you think? Please review and leave me some love! :)**


	19. Take Your Time Coming Home

Chapter 19

Take Your Time (Coming Home)

When the taxi pulled up outside of the hotel a few minutes later, a bell boy moved to get the trunk and suitcase out of the car. Celina held her sister's hand as they went into the front lobby and she had the concierge send word up to Joseph's room that she was there. The two sisters waited for a moment in the lobby and while Ella sat and played with her doll, Celina's eyes wandered around the room as she thought of everything that had happened. Within in the last few hours she had lost her grandmother, grandfather, and sister, but she had gained a husband and she was able to come up with a full list as to why Joseph being in her life was healthier than the other members of the Roberts family.

"Joe! Ella squealed, which brought Celina from her thoughts.

Celina stood to her feet and watched her sister run at Joseph and be swept up into his arms.

"Hello little princess," he greeted, smiling at her.

"Celina said we are living with you now!" Ella grinned.

Joseph grinned back at her and looked at Celina who had a smile on her face, "That is correct, Ella. Celina and I are married now but we wanted you to live with us."

Ella smiled, "Yay!"

Joe watched her for a moment before setting her down and moved to pull his wife into an embrace. Celina clung to him and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"We can finally be together," he whispered, trying to be reassuring.

She pulled away from him and stared, "I hope so."

Joseph kissed her and then turned around and started heading for the elevator, his hand locked with Celina's while Ella and the bellboy who had their luggage, followed. A few moments later, Joseph was showing them into the room and the bellboy left the luggage for them to deal with. Celina watched him close the door behind him and then turned to her now small family, "Well my dear Ella," Celina said as she began to take her jacket off and removed her gloves, "We should get you set up for a place to lay your little head."

"Ah I already have that taken care of," Joseph spoke up.

Celina looked at him and he led her over to where a child's size bed had been set up, "The hotel has them available so a few men brought it up and the maid's fixed it up," he explained.

She beamed at Joseph, "Thank you."

He smiled at her and then looked at Ella who had also abandoned her jacket, "Well what do you think, Miss. Ella?"

Eleanor walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, bouncing a little, "I like it!" she grinned.

Joseph nodded, "I am so pleased."

Celina watched her husband and then moved to unpack some of her sister's things to make the room a little more comfortable for the women. After she was pleased with the arrangement Celina finally down to allow herself a moment. The sound of Joseph and Ella talking seemed far away even though the distance between them and her was only five feet. Everything from the last few weeks seemed to all come rushing to the front of her mind and it began to pile up. Images of her father's smiling face, concerned but grateful to the relationship she had formed with Joseph, her sister's hurtful words on the ship, and the sinking itself. Nearly a month later and Celina still could not quite understand how the ship could have possibly sunk like that. The inquiries had brought up painful thoughts and she hoped she would never have to think about them again.

Then after surviving the worst disaster of this current century and managing to find some sort of peace through the love she had found with Joseph, there were her grandparents who she had loved as a girl and thought they would always want her to be happy, but instead they rejected her. She buried her face in her hands as the thoughts and memories began to overwhelm her. Tears were threatening their way up when she felt a comforting pair of arms warp around her. Celina looked up into the eyes of her husband and fell into his embrace as she choked back her emotions.

That night, despite her parents visiting her in her dreams, it was the first time since she left New York that Celina gained a full night's sleep.

–

A week later, Celina, Ella, and Joseph were at the station.

"I will try to be quick about things," Celina explained to Joseph, "I just do not know what to expect when I get there or what will need to be done."

"That is alright, Celina. Just take your time and when everything is done, you will be able to come home to me. You just do what you need to do," Joseph said.

Celina nodded and there was a call of, "All aboard!"

The young newlyweds looked at each other and embraced, and when they broke apart Celina rushed Ella onto the train and they began to pull away from the situation. Celina really was not prepared to go home, but her responsibilities had gone long enough and Celina needed to see to things, make arrangements to get their things packed up, and see a relator about selling the home.

When the sisters arrived at their home, Celina was taken aback. For some reason she had rationalized in her head that the house would be totally different, after all she was now a totally different person then when she had left the house on the tenth of April with her family. However, the house still looked the same and so did the small town that they lived in. Carefully Celina walked up the path, holding the suitcases while Ella followed. They were just finding the spare key and retrieving it from his hidden spot when there was a cry of shock, "Celina Roberts?"

She turned and saw Elizabeth Smith, a girl that Celina had attended school with and they had been best friends as children, having lived across the street from each other their entire lives until Elizabeth was married four years earlier.

"Lizzie!" Celina said, trying to sound excited, but being back in this town and facing the memories was slowly starting to drain her.

Elizabeth walked up the path and threw her arms around Celina, who awkwardly set the suitcases down and returned the embrace.

"Oh we read in the paper and it was just so awful! We saw you and your sister's names in the list of survivors and the whole town breathed a sigh of relief, but we were just so distraught when we heard about your father. I am just so sorry for your loss," the girl said, her words coming out quick.

Celina nodded as she took in the words, "Well thank you for your condolences, but my father died a hero's death."

"Oh, of course! Words came back to our little paper about your testimony at the inquiry and that officer testifying about your father, what was his name, Hall or something like that?" Elizabeth said.

"Officer Boxhall," Celina supplied.

"Oh yes, Joseph Boxhall that was it! Well the things he had to say about your father were so noble and kind!"

"Yes, he is a very good man."

Elizabeth beamed at her old friend, "I am just so pleased you are back! Where is Greta?"

Celina bit her lip and then said, "Greta and I have had a falling out. She is remaining in London with our grandparents."

There was silence and then, "Well I never liked Greta all that much, anyways."

Celina cracked a smile, "Thanks Lizzie."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Elizabeth asked.

Celina picked up the key and put it into the lock, beckoning Elizabeth to follow her, "I am here to pack the things that I need and that Ella needs...pack up the things that belonged to my parents, send Greta's things to her and then, I am selling the house and moving to Hull."

"Hull? What on earth is there?"

Celina found matches and lit a lamp, "My husband's family."

There was silence and then, "Oh my word, you're married?"

Celina grinned, "Yes, I was married in New York."

Elizabeth was grinning when she pulled Celina into a hug, "Oh my sweet girl that is so wonderful! For a while there we did not think it would happen! So, who is the lucky fellow?"

"Officer Boxhall," Celina replied.

"Oh I think I just might cry," Elizabeth said, "You two were able to find love despite everything you went through and that is just so romantic!"

Celina laughed, "Yes well, he is a very good husband. He just needed to go to Hull and he is waiting for me to join him."

"Well, I will be sure that you do not have to be apart from your dear husband for longer than needed! My family and I'm sure plenty of others, will be overjoyed to hear of your news and help you with anything you need, alright?"

"Thank you Lizzie, that is so sweet. I will call on you if I need anything but right now I would just like to be left alone with Ella."

Elizabeth nodded, "Absolutely, say no more! I will be on my way and I will see you tomorrow!"

Celina watched as Elizabeth left the house and she merely shook her head. The two sisters walked upstairs and Celina put Ella down for her nap. Once the child was asleep Celina went back downstairs and looked around the home. They had done a lot of packing before they left, so that the movers would not be doing anything. She saw boxes piled up where men had brought things downstairs for them, ready to be shipped to America. Her eyes caught her parents wedding portrait on the wall of the parlor and her mind went to a day, not so long ago.

_"Celina, we do not need to take that big portrait! The men will pack it safely away and then it will be shipped to us in America," Mr. Roberts scolded._

_ Celina stared at the portrait in her __hands;__ it was her__ favorite photo of her parents. Her mother looked angelic in the lace wedding dress that had belonged to her mother before her._

_ "Papa, I just...it is a comfort to me," she said._

_ Her father placed his hands on her shoulder, "I know child, it was one of __the happiest days of my life. __However, trying to cart that portrait onto the Titanic will be a bit of a struggle. __There is no safe way to cart it within our luggage, alright?"_

_ She sighed and nodded, "Yes papa."_

Celina shook her head as she pulled away from the memory, she was now grateful to her father's words of wisdom because had she won the argument, the portrait would now be at the bottom of the Atlantic.

With the help from Elizabeth, her family, and others of the town who Celina barely even knew, it did not take long for things to be packed up into boxes to be shipped to Hull when she sent for them. The home was put on the market with help from one of her father's friends and soon Celina and Ella were ready to leave their home for the very last time. On the morning of departure, she received a telegram finally from Joseph. He explained that he had finally journeyed north to his home and had told his parents that he was married and that they were absolutely thrilled to meet his new wife. With the hope of things finally brightening up and being easier for her, Celina and Ella departed on the train with well wishes bidding her farewell and watching as the machine pulled away from the station, toward Hull, and toward Celina's new home.

Xx

A/N- The reaction on the last chapter was so sweet. You guys don't realize how motivated the reviews keep me and how happy they make me! You guys are amazing! Keep the words coming! I'll update soon...


	20. Life is Looking Up

Chapter 20

Life is Looking Up

When the train arrived that evening, Celina received assistance from a couple in departing. Ella had fallen asleep in her sister's arms and so the woman's husband carried her luggage onto the platform. Celina thanked the man profusely who tipped his hat to her and Celina watched them leave. She looked around for any sign of Joseph and was beginning to worry when she heard a commotion inside the station and then Joseph rushed out onto the platform.

"Sorry love," he said in greeting, "I did not mean to keep you waiting but the fools inside did not quite understand I was meeting my wife."

Celina watched him with an amused expression and noted how relaxed he looked in normal in his civilian clothes and out of his woolen uniform. "Well hello to you too, Mr. Boxhall."

He grinned and kissed her sweetly, "Hello Mrs. Boxhall."

Joseph picked up the luggage that was sitting on the platform and began to lead her out to where a carriage was waiting for them, "Father told me to use the carriage because the horse needed exercise," he rolled his eyes as he loaded the suitcases into the back. He took Ella into his arms, who hadn't once stirred, so Celina could get into the carriage. A moment later he handed the child back to her and climbed in beside her.

"We're all in man," Joseph called.

That was the first time Celina noticed the man who had control of the reigns, "Alright!" he called back and the cart began to move.

"So, how was the trip?" Joseph asked.

"Everything was very pleasant...I talked to a lovely couple and they helped me get my things onto the platform. I was very grateful for some adult conversation," she laughed.

He beamed and they rode along with Joseph pointing out various things about the town to Celina who had never even been to Hull before. He showed her the school that he attended as a boy and she briefly wondered if that was where their children would go. Joseph pointed out the church his parents attended (that he was rarely home to attend services,) and Celina was about to ask him something when he broke into a cough.

Celina watched him and then said, "Have you been looked at for that?" The cough had been mild at first, they had first noticed it in New York, and since then it seemed to have gotten a bit worse.

Joseph nodded, "My mother made me go the minute I arrived in Hull. Doctor thinks it's something called Pleurisy, it's like an inflammation of my lungs that he thinks I got from being exposed to the cold air when I was in the lifeboat," he shrugged, "He's given me a few medicines to take and it is clearing up a bit."

She nodded, "Alright, as long as you are receiving treatment."

He grinned at her, "You sound like my mother."

Celina rolled her eyes and looked as the carriage came to a stop outside of a three story home.

"Well this is it," he told Celina, climbing out of the carriage and taking Eleanor from her so she could climb down. The man who had driven the carriage climbed down and grabbed Celina and Eleanor's luggage and carried it up the front steps just as the door opened.

"Oh you have been killing us with anticipation!" a woman's voice came from behind Celina.

Celina was in the process of taking her sister back from Joseph when she heard the woman and looked up to the doorway. The light from the front parlor was casting a glow outside and she saw an older woman and man, and she assumed they had to be Joseph's parents; the man struck an uncanny resemblance to Joseph.

"Do not make such a fuss, Miriam," the man said.

That confirmed their identities to Celina and after looking at Joseph who nodded encouragingly; she took a step up onto the porch.

"Good evening, Captain Boxhall and Mrs. Boxhall," she greeted politely, "I would shake your hand, but I am a bit preoccupied with my sister."

Captain Boxhall laughed kindly, "That is very well. We have set up a room for your sister until you and Joseph are able to get onto your feet, so Joseph can show you the room and get settled in. We are serving a late supper because Miriam was certain you would be absolutely famished."

Celina instantly looked apologetic, "Oh please, you did not have to wait for me!"

"Oh, nonsense dear!" Mrs. Boxhall said.

"Well I promise I will not keep you waiting for much longer! Ella will be out for the rest of the evening so if Joseph can just show me her room, I can come right down to join you for supper," Celina said.

Joseph nodded and led Celina into the home. The house was beautifully decorated and Celina could see the influence of the sea on the family. There were paintings of schooners and a large family portrait hung over a mantle of Joseph and his parents. They walked up the carpeted stairs to the second floor and Joseph led her down a long hall to a bedroom. There was a shiny brass bed against the wall and a toy box, an oak dresser, and a new doll house.

"My mother has gone into a fit about having a little girl in the house. Making comments like 'Oh now I can buy the things I would have bought if you had been a girl, Joe!'" he explained.

Celina giggled as she set her little sister down in the bed, "Your mother has already been too kind to us."

"She's not being too kind, she's being herself multiplied by ten because of the fact that you are family now," Joe said, shrugging.

Celina was quiet for a moment as she tucked her sister into the bed; carefully making sure her sister was covered so she would not get too cold. She brushed the brown locks out of the child's face and placed her lips upon Ella's forehead before standing to her feet and turning to Joseph.

"Well, it will be nice to have a mother to dote on me and Ella," she said earnestly.

Joe grinned at her and Celina found herself in his embrace, "We have a room up on the third floor," he began to explain, "It's where my room is anyway and my mother was in there with our housekeeper giving it a feminine touch."

Celina giggled again and looked up at him, "Do you realize this will be the first time since we were married that we can actually be alone...and not worry about Ella?"

Joseph shrugged as he took her hand and led her out of the room, "This will be your first time since before the sinking I think, that you will be sleeping in another room from your sister."

Celina thought about it as they quietly closed Ella's door, leaving a lamp glowing softly, and headed towards the stairs, "Yes I guess she has been either sleeping in the same bed as me or the same room since the night we met." She shivered thinking about it that night seemed like it was lifetimes away.

He wrapped an arm around her, "You will not know how to cope!" Joseph joked.

Celina gave him a look and started down the stairs, "Very funny Joe," she said.

He kissed her on the cheek and led her into the dining room where his parents were already seated. Captain Boxhall stood to his feet as Celina entered the room and he waited for Joseph to help her into her seat before returning to his own seat.

A servant came out with warm chicken cutlets and steamed vegetables and after a brief word of grace in which the Captain thanked the Lord for sparing his son's life and giving them a daughter in the midst of everything. By the end of the meal Celina was head over heels in love with her new in laws. They were funny, kind, concerned, and they genuinely cared about everything, and when Mrs. Boxhall told Celina that she would help with Eleanor and give Celina a break, she knew that her mother in law truly meant it.

While Celina and Mrs. Boxhall ate dessert and drank tea, discussing plans for the larger wedding they wanted to have in England for their families, Joseph and his father went out into the back yard.

"You have grown into a fine man Joe, and Celina is absolutely splendid," Captain Boxhall said.

Joseph shook his glass lightly, watching the amber brandy swirl in the cup, "Thank you father," he was silent and then went on, "I loved her the minute I saw her and I was so anxious for you to meet her."

"You have chosen a good woman. She is kind, brave, clever, and I can tell incredibly strong. That girl has been through a lot these last few weeks and the fact that she can still manage to stand tall and proudly says a lot about her character."

Joseph listened to his father's words, "Thank you," he said.

The Captain looked at his son and gave him a smile, "After you two have the second wedding, your mother and I will be giving you two a home of your own as your wedding gift. You can stay here until the ceremony but we have already made arrangements and the home is move in ready."

Joseph stared at his father in shock, "You have bought us a house?"

Captain Boxhall nodded, "That's right son. Marriage is not an easy thing and the first few years are critical, we figured the most practical gift would be a home and that eliminates the stress of needing one, because you already have it."

Joseph nodded at his father's words, "Thank you father, so much."

The Captain nodded, "Not at all," he finished off his glass, "Now go inside, you have both had a very long day and a busy one tomorrow."

Joseph nodded again and finished off his own glass of brandy before going inside the house. He returned to the dining room, kissed his mother goodnight, and showed Celina the bedroom they would be sharing. She looked around at the large bed; it was clearly brand new as the bed frame was gleaming. Her trunk had been left in a corner so Celina quietly walked over to it and opened it, looking for her night clothes. She stepped into a washroom to change and by the time she had returned, Joseph was already in his own night clothes and under the covers.

Celina set her dress down and slipped under the covers with her husband and snuggled close to him. He wrapped an arm around her and watched as she rested her head on his chest.

"Do you think you'll be happy here in Hull?" he whispered quietly.

Celina was silent only for a moment and then she said, "I am already so happy, I think my joy can only increase from here."

**XX**

**A/N-**

**Yay! They can finally start the next chapter of their lives! Plea****se review...and I hope you enjoyed! ****Xo**


	21. Wedding Dance

Chapter 21

Wedding Dance

Over the next few days, Celina and Ella settled into life in Hull. In June, while amidst all of the flurry of planning a full-fledged wedding, Joseph received a job to serve upon the Adriatic as an officer, the same ship that had brought him back from New York. When he showed Celina the letter, she was clearly upset but fought very hard to not show it; after all he was a ship's officer.

"It's not until after the wedding," he said softly, "And we can still travel to Scotland like I promised."

Celina nodded, "I know it's just..." she sighed, "Joseph I just need to get used to the idea of you traveling on ships that is all. I know you love the sea but the sea took my father from me and I have nightmares when we are apart, of the sea taking you from me as well."

Joseph sat down beside her, "I understand, but even in just the three months since the disaster, extra safety measures are being taken. I will come home to you every single time I have to leave."

Celina gave a heavy sigh but she nodded in understanding and he kissed her on the forehead.

The last few days leading up to the wedding flew by and finally Celina found herself being dressed in the most exquisite gown she had ever seen. Antique lace covered the gown and pearl beads lined the bodice on each side. It had been decided, keeping with the bond Celina and Joseph had with the other officers of the Titanic that Charles would give her away once again. He was standing outside of Celina's room waiting for her while the rest of the officers had already journeyed with Joseph to the church.

"Lina, you look so pretty!" Ella exclaimed when she saw her sister.

Celina smiled down at the child, "You look very pretty too, my love."

Eleanor grinned and twirled around in her dress, causing Celina to laugh. But even when she laughed, she felt as if there was a pain in her heart. She stared behind her at the portrait above the dresser; her parents wedding photo. '_They should be __here,' she_ thought to herself.

"Are you ready, child?" Mrs. Boxhall asked after a moment.

Celina looked at her, "Yes, I am."

Mrs. Boxhall nodded, "I am so pleased that you are a part of our family. You are a fine young woman and I am so proud to call you my daughter."

Celina smiled, "Thank you, so much Miriam."

Mrs. Boxhall grinned and kissed her on the cheek, "We need to run along so we are not late!"

The women exited the room and Charles stood to his feet and he grinned at his friends bride, "You look stunning, Celina."

"Thank you Charles," she said smiling.

They linked arms and walked down the stairs together and out to the waiting carriage.

"I was very pleased when I received the invitation," Charles began to say as the carriage pulled away from the house, "Very honored that my giving away skills were held in such high esteem the first time, you asked again."

Celina laughed, "Yes well Charles, and please do not get big headed. It is not a good look for you."

He smiled at her and they made small talk until the carriage arrived at the church. Charles stepped down and helped Mrs. Boxhall down and then Celina. They were met at the front of the church by Joseph's father who escorted his wife into the church.

"Well, this is it," Celina said, smiling.

"Nervous?" Charles asked.

She laughed, "I do not see why I would be, I have been married to him for nearly two months already."

"Fair point, this ceremony should be like child's play," he said, smiling.

Celina nodded, "I agree."

The two walked up the stairs of the church together and waited until they were instructed to enter the sanctuary together. The music played and the doors opened to reveal a great fair amount of people. Joseph's entire family was there and people from the town with his fellow Titanic officers standing up front with him, all of them in their uniforms. People from Celina's hometown had arrived and while the group was smaller than Joseph's side, Celina was still so happy to see them. Her eyes finally fell on Joseph and she beamed at him and he was grinning back.

Celina stood beside Charles while he stood in between the young couple as the priest began to speak, finally he said, "Joseph and Celina, now that you have heard God's message concerning marriage, do you agree with it and do you desire to enter into this holy estate as ordained by God?"

"I do," they both said, grinning.

"Who gives this woman to this man, then?"

"I do," Charles answered.

"Joseph, please extend your right hand and take Celina's right into your own."

Charles moved to his place beside Herbert and Harold, and Celina's right hand was taken up by Joseph's right hand.

"May the Lord God confirm the desire and purpose of your hearts and may your beginning be in the name of the Lord, who made heaven and earth," the priest said over their hands. The man then looked to Joseph, "Joseph, do you solemnly swear to take Celina as your wife and do you promise that you will, with the gracious help of God, love, honor, and care for her, live with her in the holy bonds of marriage according to God's ordinance, and never forsake her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Joseph answered.

The priest turned to Celina and asked, "Celina, do you solemnly swear to take Joseph as your husband and do you promise that you will, with the gracious help of God, love, honor, and care for him, live with him in the holy bonds of marriage according to God's ordinance, and never forsake him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Celina answered.

"Now for the rings," the priest spoke.

Harold pulled them out of his pockets and handed one to Joseph and one to Celina. These were new rings that Joseph had bought in London, "_Real wedding rings," _he had called them. Celina was wearing her original wedding ring around her neck and vowed it would never leave its place from there, because to her it symbolized everything they had been through together. The sinking, the death and disaster, and amidst all of that they were able to find each other and stay together.

"Joseph, do you give this ring as a symbol of your constant faithfulness and abiding love?"

"I do."

Joseph carefully slid the ring onto Celina's left hand and then the priest looked at the young bride, "Celina, do you give, this ring as a symbol of your constant faithfulness and abiding love?"

"I do."

She tried to avoid looking at Joseph as she put his wedding band on his finger and it thankfully went on with ease.

"According to the laws of the state and the ordinances of the church of Christ, I now pronounce you, Joseph and Celina, husband and wife, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. What therefore God has joined together let not anyone put asunder. Henceforth you go down life's pathway together, and may the Father of all mercies, who of his grace has called you to this holy state of marriage, bind you together in true love and faithfulness and grant you his blessing."

Following his words, the priest said a prayer over the young couple and they walked outside after as a hymn was sung. On the steps of the church, Celina looked up at Joseph and he pulled her to him in a kiss, stealing a moment to themselves before everyone else came outside to join them.

"I love you Joseph Boxhall," she said quietly.

"I love you too, Celina Boxhall," he beamed and kissed her again.

**Xx**

**A/N-A short but hopefully sweet chapter. I am currently toying with one more chapter or just doing my epilogue...we'll see what I decide! What would you like to see happen if I d****id the reception?**

**Leave me love!**


	22. Epilogue

Chapter 22

Epilogue

The newlyweds spent a five days in Scotland where no one bothered them or even paid attention to the fact that Joseph had been an Officer on the Titanic and that his young bride was a survivor. News of the wedding had made it back to London and when they returned to Hull to begin to move into their new home, Joseph's parents informed them how reporters wanted to interview them about how they had found love despite the tragedy. Celina tore up the letters and Joseph threw them into the fire for extra measure.

They moved into the home just in time, because before they knew it, Joseph was saying goodbye to Celina to go and sail on the Adriatic. It was one of the longest waits of Celina's life and it was only busying herself with Ella and decorating their home that she managed to survive it.

Celina's nightmares of the Titanic eventually became less frequent and they were almost totally gone when Joseph came home one day to tell her that he was thinking about joining the Royal Navy. War was on the horizon and while Celina did not like the idea, they both agreed that it was his duty to Britain to serve her. She barely had any sleep for the four long years of that Great War. He was able to have certain times to come home and visit, but they were never longer than two weeks (if they were even lucky to get that much.)

After they had wed Celina had told Joseph that she wanted to wait to have children because she had spent the last three years being a mother and now with the help of others to raise Ella, she wanted a break from it all, and in retrospect she was glad because she would have been devastated if they had become parents while he was fighting in the war. Within a month of his return, Celina was expecting a baby and in September of 1919, she went into labor, ten months after Armistice Day.

Joseph was a wreck and never left his spot from outside of their room for the entire time she was in labor, which was ten hours. Finally a tiny cry was heard and Joseph jumped up from his seat, his ear pressed to the door. Eleanor looked up at her brother in law and remained seated, deciding that she would rise when the door actually opened (she had become a very wise and clever little girl.) A moment later the doctor opened the door and smiled warmly at Joseph, "You may go in now, Mr. Boxhall."

Joseph looked at the man in disbelief before pushing past him and rushing to Celina's side. Her eyes were closed as she rested into the pillows, her brown hair was stuck to her face and she was absolutely exhausted and a tiny baby was in her arms. He carefully sat down beside her and she opened her eyes to look up at Joseph, and Celina just smiled. "We have a boy," she said quietly.

He looked at her in total disbelief and then Joseph's eyes fell upon his newborn son and he simply stared in complete shock.

"Have you thought about a name?" Celina finally asked, laughing at her husband's reaction.

Joseph looked at Celina and laughed in disbelief, "Not so much, but we could always name him for your father and mine?"

"William Joseph Boxhall or Joseph William?" she asked quietly.

"William Joseph," Joe answered.

Celina looked down at their baby and nodded, "It suits him, and he seems like a William."

After that day, they had two more children, a girl named Elizabeth Miriam, and another boy named Edward Groves. The couple lived out their days in the home that his parents had bought for them and they always refused to speak of the Titanic disaster. Joseph retired in 1940 when he was fifty six years old and Celina had never been happier to finally have her husband home with her all of the time. That same year, their oldest son William came home to tell them he had enlisted and was going to be fighting in the war. Saying goodbye to their son was one of the hardest things Celina and Joseph had ever done.

During the height of the war, Celina was sitting in the parlor with Eleanor who was visiting for the afternoon. Eleanor had married at twenty to a young man from Hull whom she had met at school and they lived just down the street from Celina and Joe. There was a knock on the door that afternoon and Joseph stood to his feet to answer it, for Celina had taken to live in fear that it would be a message about their son. Elizabeth watched her father as he opened the door and frowned as her father stopped completely at the sight of whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Hello Joe," a voice greeted.

Celina stopped what she had been doing, listening to the voice of a ghost, and she carefully stood to her feet.

"What is it Lina?" Ella had asked, for she had been far too young to recognize the voice.

"Celina?" Joseph called.

She walked to the front door and joined her husband and there on the other side was Greta, whom the couple had not seen in nearly thirty years.

"Hi," Celina said, looking at her younger sister, her voice hoarse.

That was the beginning of it and for whatever reason, Greta finally decided she had been angry and bitter for long enough, and when she wanted back into Celina's life after apologizing, Celina welcomed her sister back into her life and a hole was filled in her life that Celina had never known was there.

Celina and Joseph's son returned from the war with a wound in the leg, but nothing more and Celina was grateful to that.

Joseph agreed in the late 1950s to be a technical adviser on "A Night to Remember," much to Celina and Ella's shock, but he told the men that if he was on set and his wife came with him, they were not to speak to her at all about the disaster. Celina only visited the set once when Joseph was working and while she attended the premiere with him and Herbert Pittman, she left before the film started. Celina just could not bear to see it on the big screen like that.

Harold Lowe was the first of the surviving Titanic officers to die. The Boxhall family traveled to Wales to his funeral and Celina said a few words at the ceremony about the man she knew and how he was a true hero. Lightoller's death in 1952 struck Celina the hardest because of the role he had played in both of their weddings, in New York and England and when Herbert died in 1961, despite Celina suffering from a bad back and Joseph's countless health issues, they went to his funeral as well. They both spoke fondly of how he had been responsible for Celina and Ella's safety that night and Celina said she was sure she would have never made it through the night if Herbert hadn't taken care of her in the lifeboat.

After Joseph retired, the Boxhall's were never separated after that, and when Joseph died in 1967, it struck Celina terribly. Joseph was cremated at Celina's request and that was the first time in fifty-five years that Celina stepped foot onto a ship. She carried her husband's ashes, accompanied by her sisters, children, and grandchildren, to the spot where Joseph had calculated the Titanic had gone down, and she scattered the ashes into the Atlantic, all while thinking about her father.

Celina lived for another eighteen years and she died at ninety-four; two months after Robert Ballard discovered the Titanic's resting spot. It was fifteen miles away from where her husband's ashes had been scattered, but despite that, when Celina died, her children took her ashes to the same spot where their father had been taken, and once again Celina was reunited with her husband, for after his retirement, they could not even be separated by death.

The End

A/N- Well…it's the end. I have toyed for the last few days what to do with this. I finally decided to write the last chapter like this because I knew how to do it. I did not write my epilogue though, like most of my usual epilogue's because I wanted to go into a few details on things for the sake of you, my dear readers.

I first started this story a few years ago and I never thought it would come to this point because I had given up for a while there on the plot. I lost my writing muse and it was the 100th anniversary of the sinking that gave me the real kick in the ass to get it done. I am so happy that this story had such a positive reaction and you all have just been so kind and great to me! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you and this isn't goodbye…I'm sure I'll pop up eventually!


End file.
